


A Guide to the Stars, Both Dwarf and Giant

by Mehhh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 percent edited now, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eating Disorders, Injury, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehhh/pseuds/Mehhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fates probably just decided to throw them together. It shouldn't mix right. Ice hockey is loud, all over the place. Ballet is neat and graceful. But it just did.</p><p>Hajime doesn't know what he did to have Tooru fall into his life, but Tooru did anyway. He had to thank the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide to the Stars, Both Dwarf and Giant

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about ice hockey or ballet.

Hajime had never known what elegance actually looked like until Oikawa walked into the room, head held high with a grace that made him seem as if he was floating. His presence lit up the room, almost as if he was the sun and everyone else was just an empty void around him.

Hajime had never known what arrogance actually sounded like until Oikawa pretty much pushed Hajime aside to butt into the conversation he was having with Sugawara Koushi. He didn’t pay any attention to Hajime at all. Instead he chose to complain incredibly loud about how hard his practice was today.

Of course Hajime knew who Oikawa Tooru was, everyone on the campus did. Oikawa Tooru was the amazing ballet prodigy who came to this university for their prestigious ballet program. He had only seen the man before in photos, and Hajime had come across his Instagram a few times, with his 10k plus followers, his dance videos, and the numerous amount of selfies he took, posting at least one a day.

But he’s heard more about Oikawa then he had seen. That he was a flirt, capturing the attention of girls and boys. That he was so beautiful that several representatives from several different modeling companies asked him to model for them. Or about that one time he snuck backstage into one of the country’s biggest music festivals by making out with one of the body guards. He’s heard so much about this kid, he wasn’t sure where the truth ended and where the lies began. But most of all, he’s heard about Oikawa’s dancing. How he was an astonishing dancer, his moves so graceful it seems as if he was floating. That he moved in such a way, in such an ethereal fashion, that some people didn’t think Oikawa was even from this world.

What he didn’t know, and it seemed like the rest of the population didn’t either, was how much of a jerk Oikawa actually was. It wasn’t even what Oikawa said that was annoying. He just held himself with an air that made it seem as if he knew he was better than you. His hands moved so excessively, that he had almost hit Hajime several times. Oikawa stood in a way that it was almost as if he was showing off his body for everyone. He moved as if he was near liquid in movement, limbs moving fluidly, gliding through the air.

His very presence demanded attention. And it was obvious that he was getting it. It was like every five seconds someone new would look over at him. Hajime was sure that there were some people who wanted to actually come over to talk to Oikawa, but Hajime just wanted to move away from the annoying bastard. Being in a packed room didn’t help though, especially since he couldn’t hear over the loud music and people dancing.

He never even wanted to come to this damn frat party. He would’ve been happy sitting in his dorm room, putting ice on his legs and watching the hockey game that was on tonight. No instead he’s here at some annoying frat party that is way too loud because his annoying roommate decided to drag him along. Kuroo said that Hajime ‘needed to get out more’ and ‘meet new people’ and ‘stop being such a boring, old, butt and go get a piece of hot ass for yourself. Or at least me.’

It wasn’t that Hajime didn’t like parties. He could go all out and party and get wild like any other college guy. He was in college, how could he not? But practice was hard today, and he had three tests, and he had to write a paper for history by Monday, and he just was not in the mood to deal with drunk people trying to grind on him and entitled dancers who completely ignored the fact that he was talking to someone.

He almost cheered when he was finally given a chance to move away from Suga and the annoying jerk that thinks he’s so high and mighty. He made his way into the kitchen which was, at the very least, a little less crowded. Though not by much. He wanted to find something that wasn’t alcoholic. He didn’t care to wake up to a hangover the next morning.

“Hey Iwaizumi.” Hajime turned to see Sawamura Daichi, one of his teammates and the much honored captain. “How are you doing?”

“I could be doing better really.” Hajime shrugged as he checked the fridge for some water or something. He would even be happy with apple juice, just anything but beer and vodka. It was a frat house, what did he expect.

“You were dragged here too?”

“Kuroo was being an ass as normal.” Hajime gave up looking and turned towards Daichi. He really couldn’t stand being here, and the girl that just tried grinding on him didn’t help at all.

“Yeah, Suga dragged me over as well. What are you trying to look for?”

“Something non-alcoholic. We still have practice tomorrow and I don’t want to spend it hating myself and face planting on the ice.” Daichi laughed and nodded. The last time someone came to practice hung over, they nearly broke their face with how much they were falling over. After the coach figured out what was happening, the player was punished with double the training and triple the laps. Bokuto couldn’t get out of bed the next morning.

“I’m sorry but there isn’t much of anything non-alcoholic here.” Hajime looked behind him to see Kiyoko. She walked over to them and gave a small smile. She offered him a red solo cup with something dark that he could only assume was alcoholic. “This is a frat house, they love getting drunk. I’m not a fan of beer though. Would you like it?”

“I would love some, Kiyoko.” Hajime froze. That wasn’t his voice. That distinctly wasn’t his voice. That voice was too annoying to be his. Too conceited, too arrogant. Then a hand pushed its way into his line of sight and took the cup from Kiyoko’s outstretched hand. “Thank you. I just love parties. Aren’t they so much fun? And all the pretty girls here. Though, you are prettier than all of them.”

Oikawa had somehow found his way near Hajime again and it made him want to tear his hair out. Did he not see Hajime talking? Did he just ignore him like a piece of shit and acted as if Hajime wasn’t talking to someone, then just whisk them away? This bastard was ignoring him on fucking purpose now. Daichi could see the anger that was bubbling inside of Hajime, and he move his hands in a calming motion. Daichi didn’t want another suspended player on the team. Oikawa completely ignored Hajime’s anger and continued to try to flirt with Kiyoko.

So instead of throttling Oikawa like he wanted too, he turned to the fridge and opened it up, pulling out the first alcoholic drink he saw. He stormed off and chugged the drink, the anger taking over his common sense. He was just going to get fucking shitfaced.  
____________________

Hajime didn’t know what he was doing, but there was a girl dancing in front of him and a girl dancing in back. And he didn’t even like girls.

At some point of the night, he decided to just get as drunk as he could so he wouldn’t kill the obnoxious boy that kept butting in to every single conversation Hajime had with anyone. He didn’t even say a word to Hajime. So sure, Hajime wasn’t the most popular guy on the campus, but people knew him. People fucking knew him. And he didn’t like that someone was ignoring him so blatantly.

So drinking he did. And now he somehow found himself on the dance floor, surrounded by intoxicated people. He could feel himself being pulled toward another direction and the object of his angry was before his eyes.

“Hello there.” Oikawa purred as he wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck. “I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

“Yeah, I fucking know. You’ve been talking to everyone I’ve been talking to all night long while completely ignoring me.” He knew that he should be angry at this guy. This ass has been disrespecting him all night long but he just couldn’t be angry. Oikawa was just so close and he was moving his hips against Hajime’s and goddammit Oikawa is just attractive. This close he could see how pretty his eyes were, how porcelain smooth his skin was, how plush and kissable and red his lips were.

Hajime wanted to kiss and punch him.

“I couldn’t help it, Iwaizumi Hajime. I wanted your attention and if I outright talked to you, you wouldn’t have responded back.” It was almost as if the swarming of people were pushing them closer together. The noise was so loud he had to lean in to hear Oikawa better, but that only distracted him more. Oikawa was so pretty, it was kind of head spinning. He was so close and Hajime was so intoxicated, from both the beer and Oikawa.

“Well you have it now. What are you gonna do about it?” At some point Hajime’s hands had found their way to Oikawa’s waist. And he loved it. Dear god he loved having his hands on Oikawa and all he could think about was having his hands on him while they were in bed.

“I’m going to enjoy it. Come on.” Oikawa tilted his head with a coy smile. Hajime couldn’t even handle looking at Oikawa’s lips. They looked so soft. Hajime wanted to feel those lips against his own, and his skin, and yeah he wants to feel them around his dick because he’s completely sure Oikawa would give great blowjobs.

Oikawa grabbed his hand and tugged him in some direction, but he didn’t care at all. Oikawa could probably bring him to a bridge and push him off of it. Hajime was too drunk to care. He probably should’ve stopped after the fifth drink.

He could feel himself being pulled downstairs into a room where people were sitting down in a circle. Oikawa gave a great big wave to everyone and pulled Hajime down to sit.

“So what are we playing~” Oikawa asked, leaning forward. Hajime didn’t notice at first, but the majority of his friends were in the group. He could see Kuroo and Bokuto bothering Tsukishima, Daichi poking fun at a nervous Asahi, and Akaashi, Yaku, and Futakuchi gossiping together, probably talking shit.

“I say we play ‘Never Have I Ever’. It will be awesome!” Nishinoya said, jumping towards the middle of the circle to place two bottles of whiskey in the middle. Everyone nodded, filling shot glasses with whiskey and lounging back.

“Aren’t we a bit old for games like this? What even is ‘Never Have I Ever’?” Hajime asked as he turned towards Oikawa, who was filling two shot glasses of his own.

“Iwa-chan.” Where the fuck did Iwa-chan come from? “You’ve never played ‘Never Have I Ever?” He seemed shocked by what Hajime said, eyes wide and head tilted to the side. His tone was too obnoxiously sweet and curious.

“No I fucking haven’t. Is there a problem with that?”

“No, no not at all Iwa-chan. The game is simple really. Someone says ‘Never have I ever’ and then they say something they’ve never done. So like the first person says something like ‘Never have I ever smoked pot.’ Everyone that has smoked pot takes a shot. Everyone who hasn’t doesn’t.”

“So the point of the game is to figure out everyone’s dirty secrets and get them drunk?” Hajime asked, doing what people consider his signature, ‘raising his eyebrow at something that sounds incredibly dumb’ face.

“Yeah, pretty much. And I can’t wait to get out all of your dirty little secrets Iwa-chan.” He said as he ran his hand down Hajime’s chest, coming closer to him. “Now come on, we’re starting.”

Hajime gulped and looked at the group. He didn’t understand how Oikawa could change like that so fast, one minute coming on to him, the next sounding as excited as a child on their birthday. It terrified him.

It was Nishinoya’s turn first since he had suggested the game. “I’ll start off simple. Never have I ever done something I regret.” He gave a huge grin as the majority of the circle took a shot, including Hajime and Oikawa. After everyone refilled their shot glass, it was Tanaka’s turn next.

“Never have I ever shaved my balls in front of someone else.” This time fewer people took a drink, and while he was sort of glad Oikawa didn’t take a drink, Hajime flushed red before doing so himself. Oikawa turned towards him with a questioning look on his face as the glasses were being refilled.

“My brother walked in on me in the shower. It’s not a good memory.” Oikawa just laughed this warm, brilliant laugh that Hajime wanted to listen to over and over.

From then on the questions ranged from funny, to weird, to deeply personal, to all about sex, sex, sex.

“Never have I ever had sex on a plane.” Oikawa took a drink, Hajime doesn’t.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone older than me.” They both drink, they’ll save the stories though.

“Never have I ever been close to death.” They both take a drink, minds bursting with wonder about the other.

“Never have I ever ended up naked and couldn’t remember why.” Hajime drinks at this one, Oikawa laughing as his glass remains untouched. Like he mentioned, he could party like anyone else.

“Never have I ever been in a threesome.” Oikawa drinks, and Hajime’s mind explodes with images of Oikawa between two people, panting and moaning. Completely and utterly wrecked.

“Never have I ever shaved my head.” Tanaka was the only one to drink at that, scowling at the smirking Tsukishima.

“Never have I ever been arrested.” Hajime drank at that, Oikawa laughing as Hajime placed the glass down. He only went to holding, but it still wasn’t fun.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone that I wasn’t sure of their gender at first.” Oikawa drowned the glass.

“Never have I ever used a sex toy.” Oikawa drank again.

“Never have I ever been tied up.” And again.

“Never have I ever gave a blow job to someone I didn’t know.” And again.

“Never have I ever fantasied about someone in this room.” Hajime nearly shoved the drink down his throat, there was no way he could deny it. What shocked him was that Oikawa was staring him straight in the eyes, glass empty.

Then it was Oikawa’s turn.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he couldn’t think of anything on the spot. “Hmmmmmm. What haven’t I done? I’ve done that. Oh I did that. Ehhh that too. Oh I know!” He looked at everyone and gave a great, big smile.

“Never have I ever had sex with Iwa-chan.” He pointed to him and grinned. It seemed as if the whole group was shocked until Kuroo smirked and took a shot. Then Bokuto. And Suga. And Matsukawa. And then Hinata. Hajime blushed and knew they were all telling the truth. Like he said, he liked to party like anyone else. Everyone was laughing now, smirks and grins turned towards him.

It was his turn now, and while he had something to say before Oikawa spoke, he had lost it now. “Never have I ever been more embarrassed than I have been right now.” Of course that only made everyone laugh more, and everyone drank just to spite him.

By the end of the game, everyone was pleasantly drunk and it was close to two in the morning. If Hajime happened to be sober at the moment, he would surely regret coming to the party at all. But he’s shitfaced right now, so for all he knows, he had the time of his life.

Oikawa was next to him again and staring down at him with a dazed smile.

“Hey Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah?”

This time he leaned in very close. Almost too close. He had a hand on Hajime’s upper arm. His other hand covered his mouth as he leaned even closer, as if he was about to tell him a big secret.

“You know how I said that I haven’t ever had sex with you?” He whispered to Hajime. He could feel the warm air blow against his ear and when he heard Oikawa, he gulped.

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t we change that tonight, Hajime?” This time Hajime shivered as Oikawa bites down light on his ear, and he has to stop himself from taking the boy right here and now. All the images that had played throughout the night in his head came rushing back. But this time, he was the one with Oikawa.

He nodded and grabbed Oikawa’s hand, pulling him along. Oikawa only smiled and giggled, both of them excited for the night ahead.

____________________

Hajime woke up to a grueling headache and a hatred for the sunlight that was streaming in through the window.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten so fucking drunk at that party, he fucking knew it. He would have to go to practice hung over as hell and coach would find out and bust his ass open. He would probably have to go to the hospital. Or a morgue, which would suck because then the team wouldn't have a coach anymore.

Hajime groaned and shifted in bed, so he was facing away from the light. And then stopped. There was something off. What was off? This was his room, the bed was in the right place and everything. Last night. It was something from last night, wasn't it?

He wasn't wearing any fucking clothing.

He had another person in his bed.

Oikawa Tooru was in his fucking bed.

He has sex with Oikawa Tooru last night.

Oh dear fucking lord.

Hajime scrambled to get up and ended up falling off of his bed instead. Yes he was naked, and so was the sleeping imbecile in his bed. He heard a whistling in the kitchen and rushed to pull on a pair of boxers before checking out who it was.

It was only his roommate, Kuroo, who didn't look like he was in a much better condition than he was, but still had that annoying grin on his face.

When Kuroo noticed that Hajime was in the room, he smiled before flipping the pancake he was making.

"Welllll helllooo roomie. It looks like you had fun last night. Wish I could've been there."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I didn't think you would take my advice about getting laid so seriously."

"Kuroo, Oikawa Tooru is asleep in my bed." Hajime had fallen in a sort of shock at this point. He wasn't sure if he should just go back to sleep and skip practice, risking punishment from coach, or if he should go hulk mode and just kick Oikawa out. Instead he just stood there.

"Yeah he is. From the bruises just on his neck, it looks like you did quite the number." Kuroo just continued to make his pancakes as if this wasn't the strangest thing to happen to Hajime.

"An internationally known ballet prodigy is in my bed, and I spent the majority of last night fucking him."

"Yeah I know, you lucky dog. I had my own hook up to go to though, so I wasn't able to join in on your fun though. I would've enjoyed it."

"Kuroo do you ever shut up?" Hajime was entering a state of getting pissed the fuck off at Kuroo and he didn't understand why.

"And you know what they say about dancers. Flexible out of bed, flexible in." This time Hajime just groaned and slammed his head on the nearby wall.

"Iwa-chan?" Hajime heard from the bedroom area, and then a loud yawn. He gave a grimace to Kuroo, who only grinned at him and nodded his head. Hajime didn't want to talk to Oikawa after last night. Most of his one night stands left after the sex part. Why the fuck was Oikawa still there?

"Hey Oikawa." Oikawa was sitting up on his bed, blankets pooled around his waist. Kuroo was right. Hajime had left a number of bruises on him. And fuck, those were finger prints on his hips, weren’t they?

"Morning Iwa-chan~ I smell food." He stretched, arms drawn tight behind him. Hajime had to admit, Oikawa's body was nice. He had pale, smooth skin that made the hickies on his skin look darker, and he was toned all over. Slim and fit, just like a dancer was expected to be. And he noticed Oikawa bluntly checking his body out too, reminding Hajime that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"So uh. I've got breakfast in the kitchenish area. You can just get dressed and come get some food if you want when you're ready." He stammered out as he bent down to pick up a shirt. He turned back towards the kitchen while pulling it on himself. And totally ignoring the giggling from behind him as he walked into the wall.

"So how did it gooooooo?" Kuroo asked, setting down a tall stack of pancakes on the small table they had and a plate of bacon as well. Kuroo couldn't cook anything but breakfast food. Nothing else. If he even dared to try and make something else, like pasta or a hamburger, he normally ends up setting the food on fire. Even the pasta. This normally led to them having omelets for dinner. Hajime sat down at the table, pulling food onto his plate and ready to eat.

"He is sitting naked on my bed Kuroo. How the fuck do you think it went?" Hajime was ready to throw a huge fit and kick Oikawa out of his apartment.

"Not that we-." Kuroo stopped mid-sentence and looked at the door way in shock. This was the first time Hajime has actually seen the guy shocked speechless and witless. It was a refreshing change for once. But what shocked him? Hajime turned around in his seat to see Oikawa.

Oikawa Tooru in his ice hockey jersey. And from the looks of it, nothing else.

Both of the boys were in complete shock to figure out what to say, both too busy staring at Oikawa to think. The jersey was large on his slim body, meant for someone much larger than him, plus the large padding. The collar had slipped off one shoulder, showing off the purple marks left on his skin from the night before. The jersey reach to about his mid-thigh, and showed off long, lean legs that held themselves with more grace than what should belong in the jersey.

The basis of what is being said is basically, Oikawa looked plain amazing in Hajime's jersey and he had to think about the time he saw his grandma naked by accident to stop himself from pitching a tent in his boxers.

"Oh Kuroo you're here too." Oikawa didn't seem to care that the boys were basically drooling over him, or that he was basically naked in the jersey. He just moved as if he was a king and sat in one of the chairs at the table. He pulled a pancake on his plate and began taking small bites.

"Ye-yeah. I'm his roommate." Kuroo stammered out before he nodded with a blush and rushed out of the room, hands in front of his crotch. Oikawa didn't say anything about Kuroo's behavior. But Hajime had always been good at reading people, and he knew Oikawa knew exactly what he was doing.

"Why are you wearing my jersey, dumbass?" He asked, stabbing his pancakes before eating a huge piece. He has to remember to take an aspirin after this, because the headache and this debacle wouldn't be a good combination for practice.

"It was the only thing I could find, Iwa-chan." Oikawa batted his eyelashes at Hajime and pouted. Hajime was torn between punching the bastard. Or fucking him against the wall. Both seemed pretty satisfying at the moment.

"I'm pretty sure your clothing were somewhere on the floor you know?"

"Yeah, but this was so much easier to find."

"Stop the bullshit, why are you wearing my jersey?" Oikawa giggled like he was just told the funniest joke in the world. He pulled the jersey up to cover the coy smile he had on his face.

"Who wouldn't want to say they were able to wear the ice hockey team's starting center's jersey?" He said in a voice that was so airy and seductive that Hajime had to hold himself back from tackling him. So Oikawa had obviously heard of him. He's probably heard about him since before last night too. The bastard.

"Oikawa. Please just finish your breakfast and leave. I have practice in a bit and I need to get ready." Hajime didn't want to be rude, but his head was beating and he really did have to get ready.

"Of course, Iwa-chan. I know I’m a bit of a distraction." Oikawa said, raising from his chair with a grace Hajime would never be able to achieve. He walked off to the sleeping area, humming some tune or another. Kuroo finally decided to reappear at some point, looking much more collected then he did when he rushed out. He sat down at their small table and stacked his own plate with food before staring at Hajime.

"So bro?" He whispered in a low tone so Oikawa wouldn't hear.

"Kuroo, I'm too hungover for your shit." Hajime pushed Kuroo's face away before returning to eating.

"I'll be off now." Oikawa stepped into the room, dressed in the clothing he had on last night. The next thing he did was even more surprising, and even more irritating. He stepped up and kissed Hajime on the cheek before pulling back and giving them both a peace sign.

"Bye Kuroo, bye Iwa-chan." He then skipped off, and Hajime sort of hoped he would skip out of his life too. But he sort of wished he stayed. It was confusing for him, okay.

"God, he's so annoying but he's really hot." Hajime threw a piece of bacon at Kuroo for saying that. Out of jealously or annoyance, he wasn’t sure.

Later when Hajime was putting the dishing away in the sink for cleaning later, he had noticed Oikawa had only eaten half of his one pancake. Deciding Oikawa just didn't want to stay at their dorm too long, Hajime shrugged and threw the dish into the sink before getting ready for practice.  
____________________

Monday mornings were not Hajime's thing. Monday mornings meant waking up after two days filled with practice. Monday mornings meant sore muscles all day long. Monday mornings meant forcing himself to get out of bed then pushing Kuroo out of his because they had history together today. Monday mornings meant rushing to finish the homework they didn't do over the weekend. Monday mornings meant five cups of coffee, wearing sweats all day, and cringing at the upcoming week.

Hajime didn't have time to sit and eat a normal breakfast like he wished he could be doing. Right now he was sitting at the desk he had in his room, trying to finish typing the essay that was due in two hours. Kuroo was sitting on his bed doing the exact same thing.

"Hitler and Axis Powers lost World War 2, right?" Kuroo asked, frantically typing away on his laptop. If Hajime wasn't so busy writing his own essay, he knows he would've throw something very big and very heavy at him.

"Yes they fucking lost in World War 2, you fucking idiot. We'd probably be in a totalitarian dictatorship if they didn't. How far are you in your essay anyways?"

"I just finished my first paragraph." This time Hajime actually threw something at Kuroo. He said goodbye to his favorite pencil cup as he heard the satisfying clink of it hitting Kuroo. Of course Kuroo didn't notice it at all.

"It's supposed to be five pages long, you dumbass." Hajime at the very least got three pages of it done last night. Sure he only had four hours of sleep, but that was a common occurrence for anyone in college.

"That's why I'm doing it nowwww."

"You disgust me sometimes, you know that?"

"I love you too, Iwa-chan." To that Kuroo got a pillow throw in his face. Hajime was lucky to finish his paper with half an hour left and all of his brain cells still intact. He stretched and got up, moving to get dressed for the day.

Kuroo finally finished with his own paper with five minutes left. He ran at top speeds, trying to get dressed and make it look like he wasn’t a homeless person as Hajime just stood in the doorway and ate cereal in a measuring cup. They had run out of dishes again.

“Are you done yet? We have to go.” Hajime wasn’t sure what Kuroo said in reply, but it sounded like a mix of rapid screaming and yodeling. When Kuroo was finally done he fell to his hands and knees in front of Hajime and grabbed the granola bar that Hajime was handing to him.

“That was more intense than camp practice.” He panted out before taking a huge bite of the bar. He got up and they were off to history, totally not ready for today’s bullshit.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” They were able to walk at a more leisurely pace when they got outside, if leisurely meant quick walking.

“Yeah sure bro.” Kuroo shrugged and took out his phone, walking without watching where he was going.

“Who did you hook up with after that party Friday?” Hajime expected Kuroo to cheer and brag about his newest hook up, but he did something that probably never should’ve happened. He means it was more likely that Hajime was declared the most relaxed person in the world before this happened.

Because Kuroo just blushed and stuttered.

Kuroo Tetsurou, the ‘renowned playboy’ and ‘mega suave hottie’, was actually fucking blushing. Hajime took out his phone and took a picture to capture the moment.

“Yo, why did you take a picture, you jerk?” Kuroo questioned hotly, trying to take the phone out of Hajime’s hand. Hajime only laughed louder and held it away from the flailing boy.

“I’m sorry, I needed physical proof that you of all people were flustered by something. You do realize that this was a momentous occasion? You should probably put it in a scrap book.”

“Oh boo you whore. Shut up, since when did you get so witty?”

“And since when did you ever get flustered about someone? Unless you really like this person. Has it happened? Did someone finally capture Kuroo Tetsurou’s heart?” Hajime didn’t know why he was making fun of Kuroo so much, but he had to admit he was finding it enjoyable.

“No, not at all.” Kuroo was blushing harder now, lips drawn into a pout that reminded Hajime of a five year old.

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

Kuroo groaned and stopped, throwing his hands up in surrender. “You know what? Fine, okay, I did find someone that I like. It’s weird because I never actually felt like this about anyone and it’s making me feel awkward, okay?”

Hajime raised an eyebrow in question, because it was never normal for Kuroo to be this truthful. “Who is it exactly?”

Kuroo hide his face with his hands, continuing to walk on, his pace quick and brisk. “Ughhhhhhhh. No it’s embarrassing and you’ll make fun of me.”

“Kuroo, we’re not in grade school, we’re in college. I’ll make fun of you for everything and anything you do, so there’s no point worrying about it.” Hajime said as he was keeping pace with Kuroo. He was starting to get worried for his friend. He’s never seen Kuroo this unconfident and it was getting freaky.

Kuroo grumbled a name out but for the life of Hajime, he couldn’t make out what he said.

“I couldn’t hear what you said, say it clearer.” This time, Kuroo decided whispering was the way to go, which did not help whatsoever.

“Please stop being a wuss and just tell me who this person is Kuroo.”

“God fuck, it’s Tsukishima, okay?” He screamed out, stopping in anger and throwing his arms out in exasperation. Hajime did not expect that at all. Like. Like not at all.

“I thought you were into Kenma. Like whenever he’s in our dorm, you two are cuddling and acting like a cute married couple. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you kiss him too.” Hajime had stopped as well this time. He was very, very, very confused. He was really sure it was Kenma Kuroo was first talking about.

Kuroo shock his head with a look on his face like he thought Hajime was crazy. “Kenma is asexual and aromantic. Our relationship is totally platonic. We’re just really use to acting affectionate with each other since grade school.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, nothing but platonic.”

Hajime stayed silent for a second before speaking again. “But Tsukishima of all people?”

It wasn’t like Tsukishima was a bad guy, or from what Hajime could tell from his limited interactions with him. He was a bit snarky, and may act like he has a stick shoved up his ass all the time, but he has never done anything to outright anyone.

“He’s just really interesting, and it’s sort of cute how he acts like he’s so much better than everyone else but he’s really just an insecure guy really, and I think I like him a lot so I don’t know what to do and I’ve been avoiding him since Friday night and I’ve been trying to act like everything is okay but it’s hard because I’m really, really, really confused man.” Kuroo said in a blur of words, not bothering to stop and take a breath. By the end of his ramble his face was a bright red and his hands were shaking.

“How did you hook up with him then?”

“We were both really drunk I guess, because I really wouldn’t have been able to do anything otherwise without freaking out that I was going to fuck everything up and make him think I was some weird fucked up guy.”

Hajime looked at him for moment in contemplation. “You’re fucked, dude.”

“I knowwwwww.” Kuroo whined, sinking to his knees.

“Hey, wait a moment. What time is it?”

“11:56. Why?”

“Holy fucking shit, class starts in four minutes and we’re across campus.” With that, they stared at each other in a shock before sprinting to their class.

____________________  
Hajime was pretty sure he felt more drained walking out of class then he did when he walked in. The two of them had successfully sprinted across campus at their top speed. They made it in a minute before the professor closed the door. After handing in two terribly done papers, the class had officially started. And boy, did they hate it.

Their professor seemed to have a special power. He made everything more boring than it should be. The professor could be talking about some British king's numerous affairs in extreme, explicit, pornographic detail and it would still put people to sleep faster than a documentary on glue. Hajime wasn't sure how the guy did it, but it was most likely magic.

So every day, they both left the class feeling more tired than they did entering, and like they forgot much more than they learned. And they never learned much.

"Ughhh, I got a lab in twenty minutes dammit. How about you?" Kuroo groaned out as he stretched his limbs. Hajime wasn't sure why, but Kuroo was always so cat-like to him. Maybe it was the mischievous smile he had on nearly all the time. Maybe it was the fact that he spent half the day napping and he liked to play with yarn. 

"I, for once, have free time for two hours. So I'm going to go eat food and then maybe find a place to take a nap."

"Yeahhhh, that sounds like the good life. History with that guy is like the best bed time story ever. It puts you to sleep right away."

"You're right about that. I'll see you later." Hajime said, turning towards the cafeteria building and waving bye to Kuroo.

"Yeah bro. Good luck if you see Oikawa." He laughed and walked the other way.

Hajime groaned to himself. He had forgotten all about Oikawa. He didn't know what exactly made his skin crawl about the boy, but there was just something...... off about him and how he acted after the hook up.

It wasn't like Hajime was purposefully listening to every single thing he heard about Oikawa, but he was. He couldn't remember the last time he bothered to listen to so many rumors about some random asshole. He heard that Oikawa came from a rich family and a long line of dancers. And that he performed all over the world for several different world leaders. Or that he once had a fling with two different famous movie stars.

Everything he heard didn't help Hajime at all. In fact it just made everything worse because he was terribly confused in what to believe. Hajime wanted to learn more about Oikawa from Oikawa himself but he really didn't feel like talking to the jerk again. And he was not fucking desperate enough to check if he had a Wikipedia page.

He walked into the cafeteria, happy to get a bit of a break today. Even on Mondays where most people were struggling to stay awake, Hajime still had a full schedule. Classes, then homework, then a two hour session of practice, then more homework. It was the sort of day that made Hajime want to go back to when he was five and naps in class were still a thing that he could do without the teacher getting angry at him.

He grabbed his plate and started filling it with whatever looked good from the lunch bar, knowing if he didn't eat now he would regret it later. He searched the tables for people he knew, and he was quite happy to see Suga and Kiyoko sitting down and eating.

"Hey guys." He said as he sat down after walking over. "What's up?"

"Kiyoko here was telling me about her date yesterday." Hajime looked at Kiyoko and gave her a nod of approval. She was a gorgeous girl and anyone would be lucky to go out with her.

"Who with?"

"She just started college this year. Her name is Yachi Hitoka. She's small and blonde and adorable. She's part of the art program here." Kiyoko seemed to be staring off into space as if she was in a dream.

"Kiyoko is smitten." Suga said with a grin.

"I think you're right about that Suga. When do you think she's gonna ask her to marry?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't wait to see their wedding. I already called being their officiator."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, I took some classes online." Kiyoko was blushing a deep red now. If her face could come anything close to scowling, this would be it.

"You guys stop that now. Anyway, Iwaizumi how's ice hockey doing?" Kiyoko and Suga were pretty much the ice hockey team's biggest fans. They went to every game they could, cheering them on through it all. And Hajime was pretty sure Suga gave Daichi victory blow jobs in the locker room sometimes after winning games. Gross.

"We have a game on Friday but the coach is pushing us to practice more again. He wants me to do more practice on my face off skills and I can barely feel my legs after practice. So you know, the normal." Hajime shrugged as he talked. Practice was practice and there wasn't anything he could do to change it.

"That isn't anything like my practice." Hajime heard from behind him. He cringed involuntarily when he recognized who it was. Low and behold, Oikawa slide into the seat across from Hajime, a smile on his face that was a cross between 'fight me' and 'fuck me'. Suga and Kiyoko both said hello, which Oikawa responded way too polite before turning back to Hajime. The amusement he found in Hajime's angry face was written all over his own face.

"Well there's a difference between dancing and ice hockey, dumbass." Hajime feels like he's playing into some huge trap of Oikawa's but he couldn't stop himself from following the bait that was laid out fresh for him.

"Oh really~ How so, Iwa-chan?" He could feel that vein in his neck straining again, and the urge to jump across the table and punch this guy in the face was strong. Suga and Kiyoko were both in a conversation of their own, but he knew that they could tell what was going on between Hajime and Oikawa. It was something about their quiet, little knowing smiles.

"Well for starters, I practice on ice and I go to the gym every day. I'm pretty sure you don't do that for dance." Hajime didn't understand why he just didn't get up and go take his fucking nap already. He was tired, he did not want to put up with Oikawa's bullshit.

"Iwa-chan, I'm sure a toddler could've told me that. Though the gym part is total bullshit. I have a great body, you’ve seen that. How do you think I stay in such great shape?" Hajime, keep control of yourself. Hajime do not punch the pretty boy in the face. Don't do it, no matter how good it would feel.

"Then shut the fuck up Asskawa." Hajime wasn't even sure what the point of talking to Oikawa was even more. The boy annoyed him. Sure he was a good fuck, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend every minute of the day with him.

"Wow that was rude Iwa-chan. What do you think dancers don't practice hard?"

"No, not really." Oikawa pursed his lips at that, and gave him a look that screamed disappointment and 'better than you'.

"And why would you think that?"

"Have ever seen ice hockey compared to dancing? It's probably twice the work and you're more likely to end up in the hospital." Hajime said all of this surely and firmly. He knew dancing was hard, he wasn't going to lie about that. But ice hockey was hell compared to a few steps. It was a crazy man's sport, and Hajime was a crazy man.

"And have you ever seen how hard it is to be a ballet dancer?" Hajime shook his head. "Well it's extremely difficult. But I don't think anything I could say would make you change your mind. How about instead, you come to my dress rehearsal tomorrow at 5?"

Hajime was stunned. He didn't expect Oikawa to fight back with such a suggestion. He almost wanted to tell Oikawa no and make up some excuse, but he couldn't find one. Tuesdays were the teams off days and the day he had only one class. It was almost as if fate was pushing him to go to the dress rehearsal.

So he nodded in agreement.

"Great Iwa-chan. It's in the performance building so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye guys~" He said, his tone changing from determined to joyful mid-way. He waved goodbye at Suga and Kiyoko, who Hajime just noticed were still there. Then he turned to Hajime and gave him a wink, leaving with all the elegance everyone expected him to have.

"Well Iwaizumi. You're fucked." Suga said with a smile. Kiyoko nodded with agreement as Hajime dropped his head onto the table.  
____________________  
Hajime felt awkward walking into the performance building. It wasn’t like he’s never been in there before. He’s gone to some of the concerts that took place, but he’s never went to see the shows. He was never much of the artistic type really. Ice hockey had taken over his head since he was a child.

He walked into the lobby of the performance hall and took in the glamorous set up of the room. It was large and spacious, paintings on the walls and posters announcing upcoming performances behind cases of glass. It was almost as if the room was draped in gold and riches. And it intimidated the hell out of Hajime.

He was use to the casualness of the ice arena. He was used to loud noises everywhere, people cheering, and the icy and frigid air prepping him for his game.

This wasn’t his normal territory. This world was prim and proper. There was no cheering during a dance recital. You didn’t eat hot dogs while cheering on the dancer you wanted to win. Was there even ballet competitions that people could win at? Hajime just didn’t know. This world was a world of poise and elegance. And an ice hockey player was anything but poise and elegance.

He entered into the actual performance hall and was mystified right away. He had to admit it, the room was beautiful. It was large and grand, something out of a fairy tale. There were rows and rows of seats, seemingly endless. There were even more seats in the three balconies that wrapped around the room. The ceilings were high and the lights were bright, and he kind of felt the same sort of pressure he felt when he entered the rink. And he couldn’t even imagine how it would feel on that large stage in the center of the room, aglow with all the lights point towards it. There was currently a large balcony scene being set up, people running back and forth on stage, trying to get everything perfect.

“You did a really good job with the set design, Yachi.” He was startled to hear other people. He thought there wouldn’t be anyone else watching since it was only a dress rehearsal. There were two rather short girls in the aisle, one with shoulder length blonde hair, the other was a cute brunette with a pixie cut.

“And I can’t wait to see the outfits you worked on, Michimiya. I bet the ones for this scene will be great.” The blonde said, her voice sounded high and excited and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Uh, excuse me.” Hajime asked, walking a bit closer to the girls. “This is the ballet dress rehearsal, right?” He felt awkward and he could feel his checks going red.

“Yes it is. But no one is really supposed to be here if they aren’t helping. Sorry.” The brunette one told Hajime. She was really cute, and her smile seemed big and honest, reaching up to her eyes.

“Oh. Uh, Oikawa Tooru actually asked me to stop by. That’s why I’m here.” He was stammering now, and he felt embarrassed bringing up Oikawa’s name. Maybe it was the fact that the guy was such a douche or the fact that it was such a popular guy.

“Oh Oikawa told you to come? Then its fine, I guess. No one can really say no to him. I’m Michimiya Yui. I work on wardrobe.” She stuck out her hand for a hand shake, which Hajime promptly shook.

“And I’m Yachi Hitoka. I work on the set design.” The blonde one said, shaking hands with Hajime as well.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. Just a friend of Oikawa’s really. Though you’re Yachi, right?”

“Uh, yes. I just sort of… said… that.” She blushed and scratched the side of her head, seemingly embarrassed.

“Ah, no it’s nothing. It’s just that Kiyoko told me about you. You seem like a really nice girl. She’s lucky to date you.” This only cause Yachi to blush more and hide her face in her hands. Hajime is also pretty sure she squealed at one point.

“Oh Kiyoko is so great and I don’t even deserve her. She’s so nice and beautiful and I can’t believe I’m dating her and she’s so, so, so great. I can’t believe someone as insignificant as me can date someone as amazing as her.” She was squirming now, and Hajime had to say that she was actually really adorable. Michimiya laughed and patted her back, enjoying Yachi’s little freak out.

“Why don’t you sit with us, Iwaizumi? They’re just about to begin and we found the best seats.” Michimiya asked him, waving towards the seats. Hajime nodded and followed behind them, sitting in seats that weren’t too close or far. They had the perfect view of the stage. He was nervous to see Oikawa dance. He had no reason at all to be so nervous. He was only going to be watching the idiot dance. It wasn’t like he was about to perform open heart surgery or something.

“What show are they playing anyways?” He asked them. Oikawa never told him in the first place.

“You mean you don’t know? They’re doing Romeo and Juliet. It’s wonderful.” Yachi answered, smiling dreamily.

The lights dimmed and the pit started to play. The music was light and airy, beautiful in every way. It set the tone for the scene perfectly as the lights slowly turned on.

A girl walked onto the balcony from offstage, moving slow and nimble. Her fluid movements made her seem lovesick, hanging on to the railing. It was as if she was calling out for her love, and waiting for his arrival.

Then a male ran on to the stage. His cape fluttered behind him, making it seem as if he was gliding through water. He stopped near her balcony, nervous to approach before running into her view. They stopped and stared at each other, recognizing the other as their beloved.

Romeo reached out towards his Juliet, calling to her. She ran down to join him, and you could just feel the adoration and longing radiating off of them. They were barely able to keep their hands off of each other, holding each other, so eager to see the other again. Then Romeo broke away and proceeded to dance. It was then Hajime recognized Romeo was Oikawa. And he was speechless.

Oikawa moved and turned in ways that was startling and ethereal. His movements were soft and delicate but at the same time remarkably strong and powerful. It was a cross between a summer storm, the rain pouring down on everything, thunder baring strong, and a chilly autumn day, leaves gliding along the wind. It was beautiful, graceful, flowing, elegant, and all things that Oikawa was. He was showing his love for Juliet with his movements.

Then they danced together, enthralled by the love and affection between them. It was damn amazing to see Oikawa lift Juliet up in such a graceful fashion that seemed impossible. They danced with love and passion, two young people who never wanted to be apart from each other. Hajime had never seen people move in such mind bending ways, or see how well a story could be told without words at all.

They were so close with one another, their movements so intimate. Juliet danced for Romeo, showing how happy she was, elated by his presence and they joined together, exactly how they were supposed to be. They stopped and it seemed they were cherishing each other, before reaching towards each other for a kiss. It was their goodbye to each other, powerful and heartbreaking. Juliet ran up the balcony, regretting each step she took. But it was Romeo who Hajime’s eyes were on, reaching out to Juliet, begging her to stay. The curtains closed and the music stopped, leaving the room silent.

Hajime needed to leave. He couldn’t stay there anymore. He rose out of his sea, ignoring Michimiya’s and Yachi’s questioning looks. He ran up the aisle and out the door, leaving the building before he could be stopped.

He was just running now. He had no clue where he was going, or where he even wanted to go. He just had to go.

He finally stopped when he came to a small park bench. He sat down and rested his head in his hands, not believing what just happened. He didn’t know what possessed him at the theater. He just had felt the overwhelming urge to go and clear his head.

It was Oikawa’s dancing. Hajime had never seen anything like it. It was just so astonishing, out of this world in its style and magnificence. He could now understand why people thought Oikawa wasn’t even from this planet. He had so much grace on the stage, he had to be an alien or something, if Hajime actually believed in aliens. But it was so much more than that.

When Hajime was five, his dad took him to his first ice hockey game. He had fallen in love with the sport right away. He was amazed by how people moved on the ice. They were so fast and it was as if nothing could stop them. Their movements were nowhere near as graceful as ballet dancing, but there was still this incredible feeling to it all. It was almost like they shouldn’t be able to move like that at all. It gave him feelings that he never felt before, and he couldn’t wait to get on the ice himself. The first time he stepped on the ice, he was so excited he fell immediately. That didn’t stop him though. He soon learned how to skate, and the feeling has never left him since whenever he stepped foot on the ice.

And watching Oikawa dance on stage relit those feelings, outside of the rink. The amazement, wonder, curiosity, and passion. Hajime felt it all in himself and he could see it in Oikawa on while he danced on that stage. Oikawa dancing with Juliet was so intimate, it was like he was watching a private moment between them, and he felt ashamed for watching. He’s never seen anything like that in his life, and for the life of him, couldn’t understand how it was done.

He understood now why everyone loved to watch Oikawa dance. It was an experience that he would’ve regret not watching. He was so confident on the stage, filled with a power only he could ever possess. It was impossible to Hajime how anyone could look that amazing. At this point he couldn’t think about anything else but Oikawa’s dancing. It had taken over his entire being, mind and body.

He stood and knew he needed to go back to his room. This was not what he was expecting when he came to watch Oikawa. He knew he was good, otherwise everyone wouldn’t know about him. But he didn’t know that the damn bastard was that good. He didn’t understand how anyone could dance like that while looking like perfection.

And goddamn Oikawa looked great in those tights.  
____________________

Hajime yawned as he walked back to his apartment. It was a nice day and the sun was still out. Everything was covered in a blanket of light and warmth. It was pleasing and enjoyable to Hajime. He always loved easy going days like this. He had two hours before practice and he was going to finish as much homework as he could and then probably eat enough for three people.

He has also successfully avoided Oikawa since the dance rehearsal yesterday. He really couldn’t talk to him without thinking back to his dancing. It made him nervous to even think about him, which was totally not Hajime’s style at all. It has been a long time since anyone has made him this nervous, probably since his 2nd year of high school and that really attractive 3rd year on their school's team. He always got butterflies around that guy. But what he felt around Oikawa weren't butterflies, light and sweet. These felt more like knives that attacked everything within him whenever he even heard Oikawa's name.

He knew he was being a baby and shitty, but he didn’t even know what these feelings were. He didn't understand them and he didn't want too. Plus this was all towards Oikawa of all people. Oikawa was an entitled, arrogant, annoying bastard of a dancer.

He was just going to ignore these idiotic feelings and ignore Oikawa. It wasn't the best game plan, but it was the only one he could think of. Well he could always kill the kid, but he really didn't want to go to jail. Holding was bad enough.

He continued to walk on to his apartment till he ran into something strange. Akaashi was staring up at a tree. He walked closer until he was standing next to his friend, looking at the direction Akaashi was looking at.

"My backpack is stuck in the tree." Akaashi said without looking at Hajime. He slowly pointed up to where he could see a bright orange backpack hanging off one of the studier branches.

"How the hell did it get up there?" Hajime was dumb out of any idea how a backpack could get that high up in a tree. Unless Akaashi threw it up there himself. Please dear lord let it not be Akaashi throwing it into the tree himself. He needed some normal friends.

"I had to get something from my backpack so I stopped here and took it off. When I zipped it, some kid in a mask ran up to me, took my back pack, and threw it into the tree. Now it's stuck." Akaashi said, still no emotion in his voice. If it was Hajime's backpack he would probably be screaming with anger. Luckily Akaashi has a calmer head on his shoulders.

"Why the fuck would someone throw a backpack into a tree?" Hajime was ready to find this kid and beat the living daylights outta him.

"I'm not exactly sure Iwaizumi, It's not as if they told me why. But I do kind of need it back. I just don't know how to get it down."

"Ughhh, I'll get it." Hajime groaned before dropping his stuff. He's climbed plenty of trees in his life, and he's sure this one wouldn't be any harder than the rest. Plus it had a lot of branches.

"Be careful, Iwaizumi." Akaashi said, not trying to stop Hajime at all. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not, but he'd climb the tree anyways. He grabbed the first branch and pulled himself up. This wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He continued to climb up, thankful that the branches could actually hold him up. He finally reached the backpack and threw it down to Akaashi, who caught it perfectly.

Of course, then the branch decided that Hajime was just too heavy, and gave up its job of holding him up. And fell Hajime did, onto several branches until he finally hit the floor. A shadow came over him, and he looked up to see Akaashi standing over him.

"Impressive Iwaizumi. You should do professional falling for a sport instead of ice hockey." Hajime groaned and dropped his head back onto the ground.

"Jerks. I'm surrounded by jerks." Akaashi gave a breathy laugh and helped Hajime up. After Hajime dusted himself off and picked up his stuff, they walked off together, enjoying each other's company.

"So I heard you're Oikawa's latest victim." Hajime always found Akaashi's bluntness refreshing. Well, most of the time. He never would hide anything from someone, that's for sure.

"The bastard has been annoying me since Friday. I should've never slept with him. Hell if I know why he's acting hung up over me. Like I understand someone like you maybe, since everyone and their mothers think you're one of best looking people on campus, but I'm not that good looking." Hajime was only telling the truth. While he knew he was a good looking guy, there were plenty of better looking people on campus that Oikawa could go for, including Akaashi.

"While I must thank you for the compliment, you do realize that basically everyone on the ice hockey team has a crush on you?"

"What? Since when?" Hajime was blushing at that. He really didn't believe it. “Why me?”

"Because you are rather handsome, and you're very kind and caring as well. And Bokuto says it's something about your arms and how buff they are. Which I must agree on, you have really nice arms." See. Blunt.

"Well. I really did not know that."

"It could also be your butt. It is rather unnaturally large. Nice to look at though." Really fucking blunt.

"Ice hockey includes a lot of squatting, okay." Akaashi only laughs his airy laugh and they continue walking until they separate paths to go to their own separate dorm buildings. Hajime doesn't run into any more people from that point, and he enjoys the quiet to himself until he finally ends up outside of his dorm room.

Opening the door, he knows right away that something is very, very, very wrong. He closes the door behind him to see Oikawa and Kuroo sitting at their small kitchen table. They both have mugs filled with something or another and are laughing at some stupid joke they probably made. They finally notice Hajime's presence in the room when he accidentally made a small noise of disbelief.

"Hello Iwa-chan." Oikawa said with his eyes bright and wide, the smile on his face spelling trouble.

"Yo Iwaizumi." Kuroo waved at him, smirking his joy, old, and fucking annoying cat smirk. He wanted to punch the guy. He wanted to punch both of the guys. He wanted to punch both of the guys, go to the rink, and punch more guys.

"What the fuck is it doing here Kuroo?"

"Iwa-chan how rude~ I am no it." Oikawa waved a hand at himself and gave Hajime his most stunning smile, which didn't help the situation at all.

"He wanted to come over so I let him." Kuroo said with a shrug, that lazy, cat like smirk still there.

"And why did you want to come here, Assikawa?" Hajime was holding himself back now. It would be very bad if he punched either of them, because he needed one for his team and if he punched the other one, the school would probably kick him out.

"I wanted to talk to you." This time he sounded much more serious, losing the dashing smile and staring Hajime directly into the eyes.

"And that, my friends, is my signal to leave. See ya at practice, Iwaizumi. Don't have sex on my bed. I restocked on condoms and lube yesterday." Kuroo said as he got up from the table, grabbing his sports bag and heading out the door. He even winked as he walked past Hajime. Hajime did not wink back.

"You're avoiding me." Oikawa said after Kuroo closed the door, not bothering with any simple talk beforehand.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw you this morning, called out your name, started walking towards you, and you ran the other way, and acted like you didn't hear me." Oikawa's face was scowling now, nothing like any of the other faces he's shown Hajime. It kind of made Hajime want to run out of the room and hide in the bathrooms.

"I, uh. Didn't. Hear you?" Hajime knew he was lying, Oikawa knew he was lying, everyone would know Hajime was lying, but he just couldn't stop himself.

"You didn't even stop to say anything to me after you saw my rehearsal. Yachi told me you ran out after only seeing the balcony scene." Oikawa was pouting more now, arms crossed in anger.

"I had to help my friend with something." Hajime was grabbing for straws now as he scratched the back of his head.

Oikawa sighed and looked at the floor now. "I really wished you would stop lying to me."

Hajime felt bad now. Oikawa actually looked hurt and he was the one that caused it. He sat at the chair across from Oikawa, clearing his throat.

"Look I'm sorry. Something came up, and I've been having a hard time dealing with it. I was, uh, sort of avoiding you but I really didn't mean to hurt you like it seems to be."

"You know I've never invited someone to watch me dance during one of my dress rehearsal before? Or even invited them to watch personally. Everyone just sorts of comes on their own." Oikawa said quietly. Hajime was shocked. Oikawa had never invited anyone to watch him dance in dress rehearsal. Or fucking invite them at all. But Oikawa invited him. What the fuck?

"I'm. I'm sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have acted this way." Hajime choked out. He felt really bad now. He didn't want to hurt Oikawa like this. At least not emotionally.

"It's fine. You didn't know." Oikawa looked sad, and that was not okay. He's supposed to be shining and bright, that beautiful smile on his face.

"Look, uh, it might not make you feel better, but why don't you come to my game this Friday? I mean I've never invited anyone to come watch me play, so it's even, right?" Hajime was embarrassed now, not use to doing anything like this. Oikawa smiled at him, and Hajime was relieved to see that cute, he means hideous, yeah hideous, smile on his face again.

"I would like that Iwa-chan. I would like it a lot." They both smiled at each other, the feeling in the room rather comfortable now.

"Uh, can you go now? I have to get ready for practice."

"Oh, yeah sorry. See ya Iwa-chan~." He winked and gave a peace sign before leaving.  
____________________

It was cold when Tooru stepped into the ice arena. Like really fugging cold, he should not have worn his light sweater to this. It wasn't like anything he was use too. It was the exact opposite really. This place was loud and noisy. And smelly. Like really, have these people ever heard of deodorant and air freshener?

People were crowded all around him, and he kept getting pushed and pulled everywhere. Tooru was not use to this kind of environment. Everyone was so rude.

He slowly pushed his way to a clearer spot by the side of the wall. Tooru was not used to not being the center of attention. Everyone seemed too focused on the game, and were only talking within their own groups instead. Like, really, how was this game so interesting to people?

Sure it was cool how they skated on the ice, but it was just such a brutish sport. It was nowhere near as intricate as his dancing was. And that guy over there was eating a really greasy hot dog, like who could actually stomach eating something that looks like it was dipped directly into the deep fryer?

This wasn't Tooru's world at all. His world was filled with high class people who stood with poise and had manners. He realized he sounded so pretentious, but it was just so true. These people were pushy, and all the noise was hurting his ears. He regretted coming at all, but Iwaizumi invited him and he didn't want to let him down. Like sure, Iwaizumi was only some random guy who he met a few days ago, but it was just something about how he felt around him. He felt like he could be normal, or as normal as he can be, and lax around him. It was both the most terrifying and best thing that has ever happened to him. And he didn't want to let an opportunity like this pass him up again.

 

He scanned the room, looking for Suga. He had texted him last night, hopping to go with him. Unlike Tooru, Suga actually knew what was going on during a match. Plus Tooru didn't know anyone else who would sit and watch the game with him. Most of his friends were snooty people in the dance program, who held their noise high against everything they thought wasn't good enough. Though, Tooru would probably be the same really.

He was finally able to find his friend, who he noticed was talking to Akaashi and Yaku. He walked over and hugged Suga from behind, trying his best to keep up his uncaring, silly air. He didn't want to let the others know that he was actually nervous to be here and see Iwaizumi play.

"Hiiii guysss. No need to worry because I'm here." He gave his signature peace sign, which only made the rest of them smile.

"I didn't expect you to show, Oikawa." Yaku told him, hands in his heavy sweater pockets. Gosh, what Tooru wouldn't do to be wearing a sweater that warm right now.

"I as well. I didn't think you would leave your dancing world for something as violent as this." Akaashi said, nodded his head towards the doors that led to the actual ice rink.

"Guys, stop teasing him. And why didn't you were something warmer, it's freezing in there." Suga fussed over Tooru for a minute, his motherly skills coming out. Tooru mentally agreed with him, trying to hide the shivers. If it was chilly out here he couldn't imagine how cold it would be past those doors.

"I'll be fine Suga. And you two can say all the rude things you want. I just wanted to see Iwaizumi in action today." He wagged at finger at Yaku and Akaashi, making sure his playful air was still up.

"Ooohhh, so he is here for Iwaizumi." Yaku said, poking Tooru in the stomach lightly.

"I had told you, Yaku." Akaashi grinned at them, eyes knowing as normal.

 

Tooru blushed, but blamed it on the cold in his head. "He invited me. I wouldn't have come otherwise, and it's rude to decline an offer, don't you know?" Suga laughed at their antics, and really, it was the sound of chimes in the wind. Tooru admitted that he was taken with Suga, but the fact of the matter was, everyone is taken with Suga.

"Instead of all this teasing, why don't we go get seats? The game will start soon." The others nodded and walked on. Suga fell into step with Tooru, listening to Yaku and Akaashi chatting. "You know I have an extra sweater if you need it, Oikawa."

Ahh that was the caring Suga everyone knew. "It's really fine for now. I can handle it." Suga gave Tooru a small smile of understanding before nodding.

They climbed the bleachers to seats that weren't too far from the rink, but not too close to see all the gritty details. Tooru could see a lot from his seat, and he could even see the players talking behind the walls of the rink. He looked over at their college's team, their jerseys a light blue and white.

"Uh, Suga?"

"Yes, Oikawa?"

"Which one is Iwa-chan?" Tooru whispered quietly. He just didn't want Yaku and Akaashi hearing him. That would be embarrassing. They also didn't need to know more about how he felt about Iwaizumi. They were perceptive, and those were the people Tooru was weary of.

"Iwaizumi is number 32. When he comes out on the ice he'll be the one in the center."

"The center?" Tooru was confused now. Why was anyone in the center? He thought this was a team thing. Don't teams like, stay together? Or in lines? Maybe spread out on a field? Tooru isn't sure, he spends his life on a stage, not wherever they play sports.

"Yeah the cen-." Suddenly there was loud cheering as the players started skating out onto the ice. About six of them came out on both sides and people were cheering loudly. The players moved on the ice as if it was natural for them. Tooru had to admit, it had its own charm. The players started settling around the rink, the home team on one side, the other team across from them.

"Iwaizumi is the center, the one right in the middle. He deals with passing a lot and face offs. He starts the game off with the first face off. Aone Takanobu, the number 16 on his right, is the right wing, while Kindaichi Yutaro, the number 36 on his left, is the left wing. They stay along the sides of the rink. And all three are the first offensive line. The two guys in front of the goalie and the goal are Kuroo, who is number 14, and Bokuto, who is number 41. They're the defensemen. And Daichi is the goaltender with the number 0. The three of them are the defense line." A buzzer went off and a puck was dropped between Iwaizumi and the other center and everything went fast from there. They were moving as fast they could, and it looked like the home team was over on the other team’s side.

 

"Hey, hey. Why are they changing players?" He had noticed that after some fast seconds on the ice the players would leave the rink to their side, jumping over the boards.

 

"Oh, there are several lines of defensemen and forwards. I forgot how many, but the coach likes to change with a more offensive play most times. They normally only stay for 20 seconds, 40 if they're going hard. It's a 23 man team and going on the ice takes a lot out of a person." Tooru was mystified with what was happening. He had never seen anything like it. They moved so fast and so much. The actions were near violent as they slammed into each other. This was so dangerous, but it was a danger Tooru loved.

 

"Ohh you're about to see your first fight." Yaku told him with a grin. He didn't understand what he meant until he saw Iwaizumi come out onto the ice, recognizing his jersey number. He seemed to skate up to another player who had also just came onto the ice and it looked like they were getting angry at each other. They were a distance apart, screaming, then next thing Tooru knew, they were grabbing onto each other throwing punches.

 

"What are they doing?" Tooru grabbed onto to Suga's sleeve, worried about them. The fight lasted for a few seconds until the other player was down on the ice first. The referee quickly came over and pushed the two away. They both skated off to booths on the other side of the rink from each other.

"What just happened?" He was incredibly confused. He had never seen such a fight take place in his life. Like really what are these people doing?

"Iwaizumi is like this thing called an enforcer. They fight the other team's enforcer to intimidate the other team. The enforcer on the other team and Iwaizumi actually have had a rivalry with each other for a while now. Iwaizumi just won, but they have to stay in penalty for five minutes. They can't play for that time." Tooru looked at the game wide eyed and curious. It was so different, so new to what he was use too. He was enthralled by the game. And even more, he was enthralled by Iwaizumi.

It was only ten minutes later when the buzzer beeped again. The players left the ice and people were getting up from their seats.

"What's going on?" Tooru asked Suga, turning to look around the room.

"Oh, the game is divided into 3 parts. Each part is 20 minutes each. There's 17 minutes between each part so we're going to get food. Come on." Tooru nodded and rose, following the three others out of the arena. He felt something dropped onto his shoulders and turned to see a sweater on him.

"I know you're cold." Yaku smiled up at him, patting him on the back. He turned around and called out to someone else. "Yo Kenma, what are you doing here?" He walked away, leaving Tooru to himself.

Tooru shook with excitement, clutching the sweater closer to himself. He didn't know what it was about this that made him feel so alive. It was dangerous and exciting and beautiful all in its own. Sort of like Iwaizumi.

____________________  
By the end of the game, Iwaizumi's team won 5-2. The four of them were waiting in the lobby of the arena, talking with others they found. Tooru was bouncing with so much excitement, he could barely listen to what they were saying. He knew he wasn't keeping up that uncaring act he normally did, but watching the game had pumped him up so much.

Finally the team came out with a huge roar, everyone cheering as they entered the room. There was jumping and screaming, so much wildness Tooru nearly passed out with all the excitement. He was use to applause and quiet complements on his dancing. He's never heard so much loud cheering and people jumping around for a team. Well it was his first time going to any sports game but that didn’t matter. The whole ordeal was just strange, slightly intimidating, but extremely exciting.

When Daichi came out the cheers only got louder. Tooru turned to look at Suga, but he was already gone. He heard loud whistling and turned back to Daichi to see the two of them kissing, Daichi holding up Suga in his arms. Gosh, it was like they went to the moon or something.

Even Akaashi and Yaku were gone. Akaashi was being held up by Bokuto, nodding with a small smile as Bokuto jumped with every word he said. Yaku was being hugged tight by Lev, who Tooru had found out was one of the left wings on the team. The whole room seemed to be filled with joy and celebration. As to what, Tooru wasn’t sure, but it was starting to infect him too.

He saw Iwaizumi, and deciding to follow everyone else’s example, he ran up to him, ready to jump. It was funny to see the look of surprise on Iwaizumi’s face, which quickly turned into anger and annoyance when he realized what Tooru planned to do. They didn’t fall over like he was expecting to happen. Instead he found himself in Iwaizumi’s arms, pleasantly happy. He had a really nice view of his face from this angle. And he also reallllyy liked how it seemed that his weight almost nothing to Iwaizumi.

“Well hello there, Iwa-chan.” Tooru said in the most normal way he could. He didn’t want to let Iwaizumi know that he was holding back a blush because of this. That would just be embarrassing.

“So you actually came.” Iwaizumi said with a smirk, placing Tooru back on his feet but not moving his hands from Tooru’s waist. Which Tooru did not pay attention to at all. Why would he care about it at all? It’s not like he liked that warm, reassuring weight of Iwaizumi’s hands on him.

“Of course I did. I told you I would.” They were smiling at each other now, and Tooru felt the need to lean in and kiss him. Of course until Kuroo and Bokuto came up behind Iwaizumi, pushing him forward into Tooru.

“WOOOOWWW VICTORY KISS FOR IWAIZUMI.” Bokuto cheered out, jumping up and down with his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“And probably victory sex, knowing these two.” Kuroo said from behind Tooru, smirking with glee.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO AWAY IDIOTS.” He screamed at them, trying to swat them away. Tooru pretended to not notice the blush on Iwaizumi’s face. He only hoped that no one noticed the one on his.

Tooru tried to laugh off Kuroo and Bokuto’s intrusion while Iwaizumi only looked awkward. “Anyway, I’m glad you won the game Iwa-chan. “

With that, Iwaizumi’s smile grew larger, obviously proud of himself and it looked like his ego grew too. “Yeah it’s great. It’s amazing. Winning this round got us into the last round of regionals.”

“You guys are in the championships?” Tooru asked with surprise. He had thought he had just came to another game, not something as important as this.

“Of course we are, Shittikawa. We’re going to go all the way to Nationals.” Iwaizumi said with a cheer, everyone else in the room cheering after he said it. There was a collective feeling of excitement in the room, and pride for the team.

“That’s amazing Iwa-chan.” Tooru hugged him, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi’s hands came to rest on his waist again, the weight feeling perfect. He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t help but feel that this was meant to be. Which scared him. But he didn’t want to focus on the fear right now. He wanted to focus on the joy in the air, Iwaizumi’s presence engulfing him.

“PARTY TONIGHT, MY PLACE.” Someone or another screamed. Everyone started moving in a group, jumping and screeching out cheers of accomplishment along the way. The two of them had let go of each other, and followed the crowd, though not as fast.

“So what did you think?” Iwaizumi asked, smiling with pride.

“What did I think? That was amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it in my life.” Tooru knew that his act had completely shattered now. It had shattered long before the game even began actually. It was just something about Iwaizumi that made him feel comfortable. It wasn’t a feeling he had felt in forever, and he had no idea how to react to it. So he’ll just continue to act as if it didn’t bother him at all.

“Thanks. But it’s just ice skating you know? Not the hardest thing in the world.”

“Just ice skating? That was not just ice skating. You guys were moving so fast and so much. You looked like you were flying. And you were able to move around all those people, and hit the puck and keep balance and do all this stuff at the same time. How is that not amazing?”

Iwaizumi laughed in what Tooru could only describe as the best thing ever. It was rough and soft, pleasing and comforting to the ear. It was just a natural laugh that could probably make anyone around Iwaizumi feel better. And cure sick babies. It could cure sick babies too, Tooru was sure of that.

“Well then, keep complementing me if you wish. Sort of an ego boost.” And Tooru certainly never expected him to be the cocky kind. In all the times he’s talked to Iwaizumi, he hadn’t seen such a confident side to him. Well maybe he just didn’t remember it, because that first night of sex kind of left half the memories of actually interacting with Iwaizumi out of his head. He could remember how the sex felt perfectly though, that he was glad about.

“Seeing you fight on the ice was amazing too. How did you even do that? I was worried you were going to fall and get yourself cut on the skate the whole time.”

“Oh that? It’s not that hard. Okay, no it’s sort of hard. Really hard. It just comes with years of practice, I guess? I just get mad sometimes and when you send two big guys out on the ice sometimes, punches are bound to happen.”

“How are you not worried though? The other guy could break your face, Iwa-chan. You have nice face, don’t let someone else break it. Though it’s not as pretty as mine, I must let you know.” Iwaizumi grunted and gave him an incredulous look before stretching. Tooru, of course, enjoyed the view that was given to him, appreciating the stretch of Iwaizumi’s arms, the large broad shoulders moving and a board, strong looking chest. He’s going to have to hold himself off for the night, he knows that.

“I would never let anyone break my face. I’m too tough. Plus I know for a fact, most players are afraid of me. Only the big ones try to fight me.” This confidence Iwaizumi had was really hot. Like, really hot.

“I think it’s great. This whole thing is great. Everyone’s cheering you on, and there’s so much movement and excitement. Everyone’s so pumped and you guys are moving so fast that I could barely keep up.” Tooru bounced with excitement, recounting the emotions he had felt watching the team.

“You make it sound like you’ve never been to a sports game before.”

“I haven’t. This was the first sports game I’ve ever been too. For any sport at all.” Iwaizumi stopped and looked at him in shock.

“You mean you’ve never seen a game before? For anything.”

“Never.”

“What about in high school? You were probably popular. Why didn’t you go to the games then?”

“I never had time. I’ve always been training for dance.”

“That sounds lonely.”

“That’s what happens when you decide to dance, Iwa-chan.” It was lonely, Tooru had to admit. It was long hours of practice and a very limited amount of free time. He hadn’t even made many friends outside of dance until he came to college.

“I’m sorry. That sounds like it sucks.” Iwaizumi was frowning now. Looking at Tooru with pity. Tooru hated pity. He hated it with a passion. It was a look he couldn’t stand and it made him curl up on himself a bit, before straightening out and looking at Iwaizumi again.

“That doesn’t matter right now, Iwa-chan. It’s your night, you won. Let’s just go party now.” Tooru grinned as he pointed at the house they were finally in front of. People were scattered across the lawn and there was a steady beat come from the windows, flashing lights going off as well. The house was packed and you could smell the promiscuity from where they stood.

Tooru grabbed ahold of Iwaizumi hand and nodded his head to the party. This felt right.  
____________________  
It was Hajime that was waiting in the ice arena this time. There was less people this time, no games today, no need for people to come other than for fun. People who recognized him from his game last Friday congratulated him while others walked past with their friends, paying him no mind.

It was currently free skate and Iwaizumi was waiting for Oikawa to show his annoyingly pretty face. Since last Friday they actually talked quite often, exchanging phone numbers by the end of the night. Now Hajime had no clue in hell why he gave the annoying ingrate his phone number, but he was in a mixed reaction of regret and relief that he had given it to him.

Sure half of Oikawa's texts had way too many emoji, and he tended to bring out his egotistic 'charm' into the texts as well, but he was interesting to talk to. And the crazy thing was that it seemed like he was interested in talking to Hajime as well. He was always the one to text first, and it was normally about some stupid thing that happened during his day.

During one of their idiotic text convos, it came out in the open that Oikawa had never been ice skating. That, of course, shocked the high hell out of Hajime. Every he knew had gone ice skating before. It was a mystery that he found someone who hasn't been ice skating before. So he did the only reasonable thing and offered to teach Oikawa how to ice skate. He couldn't let anyone he knew go through there life without experiencing the feeling just once.

So now he was waiting for the asshole. Who is now 20 minutes late and counting. If the idiot is actually physically trying to annoying the fuck out of Hajime, he was doing a damn good job. As he was just about to leave, he heard that annoying arrogant voice that seemed to tell everyone that he was better than you without actually saying those words.

"Iwa-chan~" He was greeted with another large hug, Oikawa clinging to him.

"Ugh, get off of me, Shittikawa." Oikawa pulled away, hands still on Hajime's shoulders.

"Aren't you happy to spend time with me Iwa-chan? You were the one who asked me to come."

"That's because you're a freak of nature who hasn't gone ice skating before. Everyone should go ice skating at least once." Hajime pulled out of Oikawa grasp. "Now come on. We need to get you skates." Oikawa followed him to the skate counter, where they got Oikawa's skates.

"These look.... gross. How do I even put them on?" Oikawa held out his skates, a look of disgust on his face at the worn down skates.

"What do you expect? Those are rental skates. Watch how I put mine on." Hajime told him as he pulled on his own skates and started tightening them just right.

"How come you get nice, clean skates and I have to use these gross things?" Hajime stared him down with a look of disgust.

"Maybe because I actually need these skates and this is your first time ever skating? Just shut up and put them on, Assikawa." Oikawa pouted but started putting on the skates. When he was finally done, Hajime stood and offered him a hand. Oikawa standing up was... well a lot less graceful.

"Woaahhh." Oikawa swung his arms a little, trying to find his balance.

"You idiot, you're having problems before we even getting on the ice."

"Shut up. This is a lot different than dance. We normally don't use shoes that give us 5 extra inches."

"I'm pretty sure it's less than five."

"Talk to me when you can do Pointe, you jerk." Oikawa crossed his arms and pouted at the smirking Hajime.

"Well it looks like you can stand now without looking like a new born deer. Let's get to the fun part." He nodded his head towards the ice rink and began walking over. He had a much easier time than Oikawa, who couldn't stop wobbling. It was funny seeing Oikawa look so imperfect for once.

"Iwa-chan, wait up." Oikawa grabbed onto Hajime's shoulder as Hajime opened the door to the ice rink. Cold air hit them instantly. Hajime was glad Oikawa wore a heavy sweater this time after Suga told him what he wore last time.

"Come on, just a little more." Hajime stepped through the gate first, naturally balancing on his skates without a second thought. He moved back a bit to give Oikawa some space. And he thought that it would help in the slightest. Until the second Oikawa stepped on the ice, his foot went right out from under him and he fell on his ass.

"Owwwwww. Iwa-chan this isn't fun." Hajime laughed and gave Oikawa a hand. When Oikawa grabbed onto Hajime and got up, he knew that Oikawa wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon.

"Come on, I got you. You don't have to worry. Just push your foot back slowly." Hajime skated backwards as Oikawa moved at a very, very, very slow rate. It was difficult for Hajime to stay still when he was so use to moving constantly on the ice, but he knew if he let go of Oikawa, the bastard would probably start crying.

"Hey. Hey, I think I got it!" He let go of Hajime's hand and moved forward just a bit. Then fell on his knees. "Okay, ow I don't." Hajime laughed again as he helped Oikawa up, and grabbed onto him this time instead of the other way around.

"Just go slow, you idiot. Everyone falls their first time." They continued to skate slowly as they made their way to the other side of the rink. Hajime was sure to take Oikawa to the area of the rink where most people didn't skate so Oikawa didn't have to deal with other people pushing past him.

"I'm getting it. Iwa-chan, look I'm actually getting it!" He looked up at Hajime, giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He was sure diamonds weren't even worth half as much as the pure, actual smile Oikawa had on. It didn't look fake like it did half the time. It reached up to his eyes and you could see the joy and shine the feeling had on him.

"Yeah you are. You're doing better than I did when I first started."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well I was five and I didn't have any understanding of balance at all. But yeah."

"That does not make me feel better at all Iwa-chan." Hajime laughed again as Oikawa pouted at him. It was funny to see Oikawa be so unsure of himself for once. He was normally so confident in himself that he held himself to a higher standard to everyone else in the room. Right now he had no clue what he was doing and couldn't think of himself better at all.

"I'm going to let go of one of your hands now, okay? I'll still hold onto the other one. I'm not letting go of you." He let go of Oikawa's right hand and held on to the left, skating next to him. Oikawa did a pretty good job skating while Hajime only held on to one of his hands. Or at least pushing on his skates the least amount possible to move.

"Look, look. I'm moving." Oikawa sounded like a child who opened his birthday gift. His tone was just pure, childlike joy.

"You are. You're doing great." Hajime noticed a few kids staring at them at one point. At first he just thought it looked silly that a grown man was just learning to ice skate, until he realized they were still holding hands. That must look hella gay.

After ten more minutes a break was called to clean the ice. They found a bench to sit at, away from the hustle and bustle of people talking and doing whatever they needed to do.

"So how was it?" Hajime asked a very deep in thought looking Oikawa.

"How was what?" Oikawa looked at Hajime confused, as if he just realized that they were sitting on the bench instead of ice skating.

"Ice skating for your first time? Like you just did, idiot."

"Oh." Oikawa's face lit up. "It was amazing. I haven't ever felt like I was flying unless I was dancing. It was just a whole new feeling. I loved it."

"That's good. I felt the same the first time I stepped on the ice. Though you might want to take off your skates. You're not use to wearing them for long amounts of time." Hajime remembered when he first started wearing skates and how badly they hurt his feet. It was painful, but worth it.

"Oh, okay." Oikawa started taking off his skates. His socks had come off with the skate and he could see Oikawa's feet now. They were bruised looking, his toes looking a light shade of red and just a bit too cramped. There was a bandage around the side of one foot, though it didn't look like it was making anything feel better.

"Oikawa, are your feet okay? Did the skates hurt you that much?" Oikawa looked down at his own feet and merely shrugged, shaking his head.

"It's not just from the skates. Dancing kind of puts a strain on your feet. It's fine, I'm use too it. The skates do pinch a bit though." He pulled the socks out of the skates and put them back on his feet. “Though, if my coach found out I came here today, he would probably murder me.”

“What, why?”

“Well, if I get injured I could potentially end my career as a ballet dancer. I was a bit nervous about that at first actually.” He looked to the side, giving a sheepish chuckle.

“Idiot, why did you come!” He smacked Oikawa on the back of his head, actually worried now.  
“Well, I wanted to spend this time with you. You were so excited about this, I couldn’t say no.” He looked at Hajime and smiled, placing a hand on Hajime’s thigh. 

“I. Uh.” He looked down at the hand, the blush on his face not from the cold now.

“Plus, I’m with you, star center of the ice hockey team. I couldn’t be safer with anybody else.” Hajime blushed darker now, trying to keep back the smile that was threatening to grow on his face. "Now come on, I want some food before we go back." He picked up his skates and walked to where he saw the food stands before, Hajime following behind as close as he could without being weird. He was worried for his friend and those feet. Hockey had busted up his feet a bit, but Oikawa's looked painful too.

"Hey Iwa-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have five dollars? I don't have any more money."

"God fuck really? Fine Shittikawa."  
____________________

"So when are you guys going to make it official?" Kuroo asked during their practice break.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Hajime answered, confusion tight on his face. He shook his head and took a drink from his water bottle. Kuroo was always the baffling one.

"When are you and Oikawa gonna make it official and when am I going to need to leave the room every time he comes over?" Hajime spit out the water he was drinking.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hajime screamed at Kuroo. He heard a loud grunt behind him and turned to see his coach standing there, arms crossed and obviously angry.

"No cursing during break, Hajime." He seemed to be huffing fire and smoke with each word, and Hajime cowered back in fear.

"Sorry coach, I won't do it again." The coach nodded and turned away to go terrify another innocent player.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about. So I'm serious, when are you guys gonna get married and make babies?" Kuroo asked again, as if rephrasing every time would make Hajime understand.

"We aren't ever going to be together, dumbass." Hajime told him. Why would they even bother to be together? It wasn't like they liked each other. They were just friends who happened to fuck on their first meeting. Was that so weird?

At least, Oikawa sure didn’t like him. 

Maybe so but it didn't matter. Oikawa and Hajime were just too different. Hajime would probably murder Oikawa before they actually began relationshiping.

"What are you talking about? You guys are perfect for each other." Hajime stared at Kuroo, wondering if he finally went down into the loony bin. Either Kuroo was starting to go crazy here, or Hajime was. And from experience, he knew it was Kuroo.

"I have no fucking clue what you're talking about." Kuroo looked at him confused this time, which made him want to punch someone in the face. Preferably Kuroo. Maybe Oikawa if he was around.

"You guys spend every minute around each other.”

"He follows me around, it's not my fault." Hajime said, trying to defend himself.

"You never tell him to leave you alone.” Kuroo made a point there. Hajime never did tell Oikawa to go away seriously. He kind of just expected his presence and never bothered to get rid of it.

"He wouldn't leave me alone even if I told him to. What's the point then?"

"Whenever you guys aren't near each other you're always texting. And it's not like they're normal sounding texts either. They're all lovey dovey." Kuroo kept making points and it really was worrying Hajime now. It was true that they would always text each other. It had become a daily habit now instead of a casual thing.

"If I don't answer he sends me a million more texts. I don't want him spamming my phone." They both knew that Hajime's answers were just bullshit at this point. Hajime couldn’t deny anything that Kuroo said, so try to work around the points, he did. It really wasn't working.

"You guys act like a fucking married couple." Hajime instantly snapped his mouth shut. How was he supposed to fight that one when it was so true? He noticed it the other day and nearly passed out in shock. Within the three weeks of knowing each other, they had reverted into a non-practiced ease. They would meet at a coffee shop near their dorms and get coffee together before going to class. They would meet up for lunch during the days they both had free space at the same time. They would see each other before their separate practices. It was exactly how couples acted, just without hugging and kissing. Okay, Oikawa hugged him sometimes, but there was no kissing.

"Holy fucking shit." Kuroo gave him a knowing smile, nodding his head. "Just shut up, okay."

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Kuroo's tone was annoyingly cocky, and Hajime had to hold himself back from beating him with his hockey stick.

"No, it's not possible. I can't like Shittikawa enough to be in a relationship with him." Denial looked bad on him, didn’t it?

“It’s just what happens, Iwa-chan.” Kuroo smirked at him. “It’s like what they say. Opposites attract and have really good fucks. Which I’m sure you and Oikawa do have.”

“That was once. Once.” Hajime growled as he punched Kuroo’s arm. It wasn’t like he wanted to like the bastard. He wasn’t even sure when Oikawa was able to get under his skin enough that Hajime fell for him. It was probably some sort of dancer magic. Or maybe it was how flexible he was. Oikawa was really flexible. Amazingly so.

“You’re thinking about him in bed right now, aren’t you?” Kuroo was smirking at him, wiggling his eyebrows in a fashion Hajime didn’t think possible.

“Why don’t you ever just listen and shut up for once?” Hajime pushed Kuroo’s face away and looked at the other players on the ice.

“So you’re going to ask him, right? You have too.” Kuroo clung to his arm, face even closer now. 

“Gross, stop that now.” Kuroo let go of his arm and raised his hands in defeat. “If I do, will you leave me the fuck alone?”

“Ye.”

“Fine.” Hajime groaned out before standing up.

“HAJIME, TETSURO, BACK ON THE ICE.” The coach barked out, scaring the both of them.

“Yes, sir.” They said at the same time as they scrambled back onto the ice, trying to avoid the coach’s wrath.  
****  
Tooru smiled when the text he was sending Iwaizumi was finally perfect in his eyes. It had to have the right amount of exclamation points and just right emoji. Every text he sent to Iwaizumi had to be perfect, otherwise there wouldn’t even be a point to texting him.

“Texting Iwaizumi?” Tooru looked up to see Suga sitting across from him and Akaashi sitting to his right. They were both eating their lunches that Tooru didn’t even realizes they had until now.

“How could you tell?”

“You always smile like that when you’re texting Iwaizumi.” Akaashi answered instead, giving Tooru a very dim look.

“No I don’t.” Tooru denying it. There was no way he smiled like an idiot whenever Iwaizumi texted. Sure he smiled a little. Just a little. But it was a smile that he got a text, not because it was Iwaizumi who sent it.

“But you do. It’s really sweet.” Suga smiled his motherly smile at Tooru. It was a type of smile that either crushed you with warmth or disappointment in yourself. He wasn’t sure how Suga even did it. They were the same fuggin age, Suga should not have such powers.

“Why would I do that? I’m just texting Iwa-chan.”

“Because you have a huge crush on him.” Akaashi said before drinking from his water bottle.

“What!” What the fuck was he talking about? If he had a crush on Iwaizumi, he would know. But he didn’t know, so he didn’t have a crush on him.

“What? You didn’t know?” Akaashi was speaking as if what he just told Tooru was normal, everyday news. It certainly was not to Tooru’s knowledge.

“Of course I don’t know, I don’t like him like that at all.” Tooru laughed at Akaashi’s statement. It couldn’t be further from the truth. Tooru liking Iwaizumi. As if.

“Oh, so you don’t try to spend every minute that you can with him, Oikawa?” Suga asked him, voice sweetly innocent as normal.

“No. Why would I? I have my own life.”

“Where’s Iwaizumi right now?’ Akaashi asked him.

“He has class, so we couldn’t have lunch together.” Tooru stopped after he realized what he said. He was going to have lunch with Iwaizumi. He always has lunch with Iwaizumi when they could though. That was normal, right?

“And who were you texting just a few minutes ago?” Suga was the one to ask this time, that knowing smile of a mother on his face.

Tooru looked at his phone for a few minutes, trying to ignore the nagging feeling inside of him. “Iwa-chan.”

“See what we’re talking about now?” Akaashi was actually smiling at him now, and Tooru understood where he went wrong.

“That doesn’t mean anything at all. We just enjoy talking to each other.”

“Ah yes, me and Bokuto just enjoy ‘talking’ to each other when we have a room alone. Suga and Daichi like ‘talking’ too, in the locker room after a winning game.” Akaashi’s tone was suggestive, his face impassive.

“Yeah, we like to talk. Just like that.” Tooru smiled and crossed his arms in triumph, happy they finally understood what he meant. Well, until he realized what Akaashi had meant. “Wait no! It’s nothing like that at all. We’re just friends.”

“Yes, just friends. We believe that Oikawa.” Akaashi said, nodding to Suga.

“You guysssss. Stop not believing me. Iwa-chan and I could never work. I’m too great and he’s just Iwa-chan.” He laughed on the outside, but Oikawa was freaking out internally. He didn’t realize any of this until now. He and Iwaizumi were really close. Probably too close for a normal relationship. They did like to spend a lot of time together too. But that should be normal. They liked each other as people. Like, who wouldn’t love Tooru? Everyone loved Tooru.

“So you don’t mind that someone on the hockey team wants to ask Iwaizumi out?” Suga told him.

Tooru stopped laughing and looked at Suga. “What?” That pissed Oikawa off. Someone actually wanted Iwaizumi? How? He was a brute, and loud, and angry, and Oikawa’s. What?

“Yeah, Kindaichi is head over heels for Iwaizumi. He blushes whenever he tries to talk to him. It’s quite cute actually.”

“He even fumbles around on the ice whenever Iwaizumi compliments him.” Akaashi nodded along with Suga, knowing Tooru was falling victim to what the two of them were saying. Tooru was becoming overwhelmed with a rage he didn’t completely understand. He didn’t get why hearing about Kindaichi’s idiotic crush got him so angry, but it did. To the point he wanted to crush all of Kindaichi’s dreams.

“Why are you getting so angry if you don’t like him?” Suga asked him, leaning in towards Oikawa. Oikawa shrunk back against himself. No way in hell is he ready to admit anything.

“Let’s just let him be. I think he figured it out himself, Suga.” Akaashi smiled lazily at Suga who smiled right back. Fuck those guys.  
____________________  
Hajime was stressing himself out. It had been three days since he talked to Kuroo about Oikawa, and he has not talked to Oikawa at all. He knew he should, at the very least. But he was worried about what Oikawa would say. Knowing the bastard, he would probably just make fun of Hajime.

Hajime was currently sitting at a small table in his favorite coffee shop. The library had a special guest lecture today, and Kuroo had brought someone or another to his room, so this was the only quiet place he could find to study. He liked the place, with its quiet atmosphere and the comfy, homey look it provided. Mismatched couches and tables littered the floor, very few people chatting idly at the tables. It was a worry free kind of place.

“Here’s your order, Iwaizumi.” A cup of coffee was placed in front of him and he looked up to see Yamaguchi Tadashi, one of the baristas at the shop. “What are you studying?”

“Just going over notes for my calculus test tomorrow. It’s supposed to be hard.” Yamaguchi was one of the few people he could stand without wanting to murder them. He was nice and never tried to bother anyone.

“Oh yeah, Tsukki was complaining about that test too. I’m glad I took an easier class. I would probably break down in the middle of the test.” They both laughed quietly and Iwaizumi took a sip of his too hot drink.

“This is really good Yamaguchi. Thanks.”

“Thank you. I’ve been trying out new combinations to add to the menu.” Yamaguchi gave him a small smile, that he had to say was adorable.

“How have you been doing anyway, Yamaguchi?”

“Oh, I’ve been doing fine. Classes have been going good and work has been keeping me busy.” Yamaguchi told him, but he could see a small, held back grimace that Yamaguchi was trying to hide.

“What are you hiding?” He knew that the boy tended to hide his emotions as long as he could. He would care about other people more than he would care about himself.

“I’m not hiding anything Iwaizumi. Why would you say that?” Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. Hajime knew that Yamaguchi was hiding something and he was going to help the boy anyway he could.

“Don’t lie to me Yamaguchi. I can tell when you’re lying.”

“Heh. I guess you’re right.” Yamaguchi sighed in defeat and sat at the seat across from Hajime. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“About what?”

“Tsukki. He’s been so awkward around me, more awkward than usual. And he’s spending more time with Kuroo than normal and I think they’re starting to fall for each other.”

“And you think you’re going to lose Tsukishima to Kuroo, don’t you?” Hajime asked, already knowing Yamaguchi agrees with him.

“I’ve known Tsukki for much longer than Kuroo has. And I tried letting Tsukki know that I have feelings for him. He’s just so clueless when it comes to that stuff.”

“Have you told him outright yet?”

“Well. No. But Kuroo hasn’t either. And Tsukki doesn’t pick up either of our tries.” Yamaguchi sighed and held his head in his hands. He looked as disheartened as Hajime could imagine.

“You know, talking to him may help.”

“No, no, no! What happens if he freaks out and never wants to talk to me again? That’s 12 years of friendship down the drain.” Yamaguchi was freaking out now, shaking his head side to side. “I don’t want to ruin everything just because I’m an idiot with feelings for him.”

“Talking things out will help you in the end, Yamaguchi. It will clear up confusion. Plus you and Tsukishima may work out together.” Yamaguchi blushed and stuttered, unsure of what to say.

“Don’t worry about everything messing up, okay? In the end, everything will work out fine.” Iwaizumi was going to lecture Yamaguchi a bit more before he realized how hypocritical he was being. He wouldn’t talk to Oikawa about their current situation, what right did he have telling Yamaguchi any of this?

“I guess you’re right, Iwaizumi.” Yamaguchi stood up, looking more determined. “I’ll talk to him the next time I see him, okay?”

“T-that’s nice Yamaguchi. I’m proud of you.” He smiled as Yamaguchi nodded and went back to work. He looked back down at his work, but he wasn’t paying any attention to the words. He knew he was telling Yamaguchi the truth before. And that’s what hurt the most.

He was being dumb about the whole Oikawa situation and he knew it. It was shameful actually, how idiotic he was being. Everything would probably be resolved if he actually talked to Oikawa. He knew he was a stubborn brat at this point, but it was Oikawa of all people.

Oikawa who held himself to such a high and important standard. Oikawa who had grace no one else could even replicate. Oikawa who was arrogant beyond belief and believed the world revolved around him. How could Hajime even being to like that guy, much less go out with him.

But he did like Oikawa. A lot.

He wasn’t sure when it happened or how. Maybe it was Oikawa’s smile, the one he used when he actually found something enjoyable. Or that laugh, warm and gentle, filled with so much life. Even if he was cocky and filled with attitude, Hajime could see how much he cared about the other dancers at the school. He was passionate about what he did, and never did anything half way. There was just something, a lot of somethings, about Oikawa that Hajime liked a lot.

He decided that he would talk to Oikawa. He had to. It was best that they talked it through now, before everything got even worse. He would go and talk to Oikawa, whether he was made fun of or not.

He stood up from his seat, ready to go find Oikawa. Of course, Oikawa decided to find him instead. Just as Hajime stood up, Oikawa had walked into the coffee shop, looking around the room. His eyes landed on Hajime, and it didn’t seem as if they could look away. Hajime nodded and Oikawa started walking towards his table. Hajime sat down, and he knew that it was now or never. He would tell Oikawa how he felt. No matter what the cost. Okay, hopefully there was no cost. He had no more money after buying his last cup of coffee.

Oikawa made his way through the coffee shop, as graceful as ever. His presence lit up the room, everyone looking at him at least twice. Hajime wasn’t sure how Oikawa did it, but it was magical. Hajime couldn’t even take his eyes off of Oikawa after all this time.

“Hello Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said as he sat down, voice more somber than normal. “How are you?”

“I’m doing okay. You?” He was chickening out now. He knew it, and he knew he was being stupid, and he wanted to punch himself in the face for once, but he knew it would hurt, so he wouldn’t. So he’ll just sit there and look at Oikawa awkwardly.

“I’ve been well. Working hard at ballet. Stunning people with how amazing I am.” Oikawa told him, though his tone did not hold that joyful, teasing quality it did on a normal basis. It was tense now, both of them feeling awkward. Hajime wanted to just come out and talk about what he wanted to talk about, but he was nervous. Which was pretty fucking stupid.

“Oikawa.” “Iwaizumi.” They had both said the other’s name at the same time, looking each other in the eyes.

“You go first.” They had also said that at the same time, and it was getting embarrassing now. They were both red, and Hajime couldn’t bring his eyes up from his books on the table. He could take on any guy in a fight on the ice, but the minute feelings come into the picture, he chickened out.

“Iwaizumi.” Oikawa was the first one to speak this time, and when Hajime looks up, Oikawa was staring him down. “I need to tell you something.”

“W-what is it?” Hajime was trying to calm himself now, clenching his fists on the table. Breathe in, breathe out, just like he did during his first couple of games. Oikawa was going to tell him something. What if Oikawa tells him that he never wanted to talk to Hajime again?

“I-.” Oikawa stopped talking and looked down again before looking at Hajime. “What are we, Iwaizumi?”

“W-what are we?” Hajime blushed, trying to look everywhere but at Oikawa.

“Yeah. What are we?” Oikawa looked so serious. His eyes were hard set and he didn’t have that joyful smile on. It made his heart squeeze hard and he couldn’t find his breath.

“We’re friends, Shittikawa.”

“I know that, Iwa-chan. But-.”

“But what?”

“What if we were more than friends?” It seemed like the whole room quieted. He felt his throat close up, and his focus tunneled just on Oikawa. No one else was in the room to him. Just Oikawa and him.

“More than friends?”

“Yes. More than friends.”

“So you mean. Together? Like together, together?”

“Yes. Like a couple, Iwa-chan.” Neither of them could find the means to talk. Hajime’s head hurt in confusion. It was uncomfortable and he had no clue what to do, what to say. Hajime watched Oikawa fidget in his chair, thinking of what would be the perfect thing to say.

”Let’s go on a date then.” He wasn’t sure what he just said, but he was sure it was the right thing. Oikawa didn’t say a thing, but a beautiful smile bloomed on his face.  
____________________  
“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Tooru rushed around his room, trying to pick out an outfit as fast as possible. “He’s going to be here soon, and I’m going to look like shit, and he’s going to hate me, and he won’t fuck me with his great dick anymore. OH god, oh god, oh god.”

Futakuchi Kenji, his roommate, sat on his bed, watching Tooru run around the room in a panic. Tooru could hear him laughing at Tooru, but he didn’t care at all. Futakuchi didn’t have a date with a really cute guy in half an hour.

“What are you even freaking out about, Oikawa?” Futakuchi looked down at his phone, deciding that Tooru was now boring to watch.

“Iwa-chan and I are going on a date. I have everything planned and it all has to go perfect.” Tooru pulled out a pair of light grey jeans that world perfectly go with his blue button down. He was almost ready for the date. He just had to make sure his hair was in perfect position and all of his plans were set to go.

It was only a few minutes later until he heard a knocking on his door. He ran around the room in an extreme panic, not ready to open the door at all. Futakuchi, the jerk, did not help. Instead he just sat there, eating popcorn that Tooru wasn’t sure where he got it from, making the occasionally snippy comment. Tooru ran in front of the door and paused. He took a deep breathe before opening the door.

“Hello Iwa-chan~” He said in the most flirtatious way possible. Or freakish. It could possibly just be the most freakish way.

“Hey Oikawa.” Tooru looked over Iwaizumi, and had to stop himself from whistling in appreciation. Iwaizumi looked nice. Really nice. Drool worthy nice. He just hoped that Iwaizumi thought the same of him. "You ready to go?"

Tooru nearly swooned at every word Iwaizumi said. It was weak and stupid, he knew that. He normally never let himself get like that, but Iwaizumi was something special. Tooru could let himself act stupid for today.

"Yeah, yeah... yeah." He grabbed his wallet and waved goodbye to Futakuchi, following Iwaizumi out the door.

"So what ya got planned for the night, Assikawa?" Iwaizumi walked next to Tooru, looking as cool and composed as ever. He was hot, that was all Tooru could say.

"I have the perfect night planned out for us Iwa-chan. Just you wait, by the end of the night, you'll be mystified." He grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and led him forward. It was just a taxi ride away to the restaurant he had made reservations at. It was a very nice place, fancy, but not too high class. It was perfect for a first date.

They walked into the restaurant, his hands going off with flourishes to show off the place to Iwaizumi. He wanted to impress him in every way possible.

"Hello, I have reservation. A party of two for Oikawa." Tooru tried his best to seem mature. He didn't know if it was working, but he'll try.

"I'm sorry sir. The restaurant was rented out completely by the mayor. He's holding a dinner party. We have made calls to everyone who made a reservation." The host told Tooru.

"Uh, I never received a call." Tooru was internally freaking out now. Like no, this was ruining all of his plans. He worked very hard on making this night absolutely perfect. This could not and should not happen.

"I apologize sir. You can make plans for another night, if you so please."

"There isn't any way we can get a table tonight? At all?"

"I'm sorry sir. No." Tooru was holding himself back from throwing a fit. This wasn't supposed to happen. This is all wrong, too wrong. He couldn't even look at Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa." He felt a hand on his arm and looked back to see Iwaizumi. “We can find somewhere else to eat. It's fine." Oikawa sighed and they walked out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry. We were supposed to have a really nice dinner and we were going to sit and eat good food but now we can't. The whole night is ruined and there’s nothing we can do, everything is going to go all wrong." Tooru went on, worried about what Iwaizumi was going to say.

"Oikawa. Oikawa stop." He grabbed Tooru's hands and moved so they faced each other. "It's fine. I'll be okay going to some simple fast food place, okay?"

"Fine." Tooru nodded and followed Iwaizumi to the closest burger place. They sat to a cheap dinner of burgers and fries, talking like they always did. Though it wasn't what Tooru wanted their dinner to be, it was nice being able to sit with Iwaizumi like this. It felt like they were a real couple.

"Okay now that we're done with that." Tooru said as they walked outside. "Follow meeee." He guided Iwaizumi down several blocks, excited about the next part of his date. This part was going to be even more perfect. And it would work perfectly. He just knew it.

"Here we are~." They stopped in front of an old fashioned theatre, still standing grand and great. "They are currently performing 'Our Town'. The actors are great and I really wanted you to see this play tonight."

They walked into the theatre, the lobby large and elegant in stature. They made their way to the front desk, smiling and laughing with each other as Tooru told him another mishap that had happened during one of his dress rehearsals.

"Hello, two tickets to the 'Our Town' tonight." Tooru asked the person at the counter. He was still trying to impress Iwaizumi. He had to make a good first impression if he wanted to get any by the end of the night, wanted to be together in the future.

"Sorry sir, but that play tonight is canceled." The worker told him, looking down at her nails as if she was bored by her whole surroundings.

"What do you mean it's canceled?" Tooru was getting angry now. First the dinner, now the play? This night was turning into a whole disaster.

"Half the actors got sick because of a bad pre-show dinner. It did not end up looking pretty." She grimaced, as if she had cleaned up the mess herself.

"Is there any other plays going on tonight?" Tooru asked, leaning towards her. He was desperate to make sure something didn't go wrong tonight.

"The other three have already started, and they're the last shows of the night." She shrugged and snapped her bubblegum. Tooru had to hold himself from jumping over the counter and tackling her.

"Oikawa. It's fine." Tooru looked back to see Iwaizumi nodded his head towards the door, indicating that they should just leave. Tooru sighed in defeat and followed Iwaizumi outside of the building. It was nighttime by now, the bright light of his phone telling him it was eight.

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan. This was nothing like how I wanted the night to turn out." He hung his head in shame. Everything had messed up and he didn't know how to fix it. It was like everything else that ever happened to him, and he could already feel those waves of self-doubt washing over him. There was no way Iwaizumi would want to stay with him after this fuck up of a date.

"Oikawa, it's really okay." He grabbed Tooru's hands and looked him in the eye, trying to convey what he was saying in every way possible. "I don't care if everything isn't going how you planned. I'm just glad to be here with you tonight."

"But everything was supposed to end up so great Iwa-chan."

"And I don't care. I'm having a great enough time with you Shittikawa." Tooru blushed at what Iwaizumi said, slightly head over heels with him now. Only Iwaizumi would be able to say anything that cheesy with such a straight face.

"Okay. Thank you Iwa-chan." He hugged Iwaizumi, pulling him close. He felt warmth spread over him, and he felt safe and sound in those strong arms.

"Now come on. I think I saw a movie theater down the street." Iwaizumi let go of the hug, instead just holding one of Oikawa's hands tight.

"Oh, there's new alien movie out that I've been wanting to see."

"Then why are we still here?" Iwaizumi said pulling Tooru forward this time, the most beautiful smile Tooru has ever seen on Iwaizumi's face.  
____________________  
"So instead of climbing back down from the tree like any normal person would do, I just jumped down from it right away. I have a huge scar on the back of my thigh from it." Oikawa laughed at Hajime's story, the joy of the laughter filling Hajime's ears like music.

After the movie had ended, they made their way back to the dorms. Yet instead of going back to their separate places right away, they decided to sit on one of the grass lots on campus, laying back to watch the stars. They had laid down right next to each other, hands woven together.

"When I was five, I decided to put the tops of my fingers in boiling water to see if it would hurt. I couldn't use my hand for a long time after that. The skin is actually still really rough." Hajime laughed at Oikawa's story this time. They had started sharing childhood stories after a few seconds of silence. It was just something about how Oikawa's voice sounded against the night time sky that made everything work wonderfully.

"I can see that happening to you, idiot."

"I was five. I didn't know any better." Oikawa said, mock annoyance in his tone. It was adorable, and Oikawa was adorable, and Hajime felt like his heart was going to explode at some point.

"Hey, can I ask you something Oikawa?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"When did you fall in love with dancing?" He heard a sharp intake of breath, and Oikawa seemed to still next to him. He was about to say something else, tell him that he didn’t have to if he didn’t want to, before he felt Oikawa start to squirm more.

"My mom signed me up for classes when I was three. She had seen movies of ballet dancers and she had dreams of me becoming one."

"So she forced you to become a dancer?"

"Well. No, not exactly. She tried to make my older sister dance, but she was very adamant about not doing it. So the task fell onto me to live out her dreams." Oikawa gave a breathy laugh and lifted his hand up to trace out lines in the stars.

"Do you like dancing though?" It seemed like Oikawa did. He was filled with passion whenever he talked about his craft, and being up on stage gave him a whole new light.

"I love it. I don't think I could love anything more. Though, I hated it at first." Hajime laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

"No offense, but I can't even imagine you hating dancing." Hajime couldn't imagine a universe where Oikawa didn't dance. He was pretty sure that world would be terribly unfulfilled.

“Oh, but I did. I hated how often I had to do it and I was always the only boy in class. The boys in my classes in school would make fun of me for it all the time. It was just hard and I hated it. A lot."

"So what made you love it?"

"Uh." Oikawa quieted down, seemingly lost in another world Hajime couldn't enter. "There was this guy. He was a few years older than me, only one or two though." He stopped talking again as if all he could do was remember the past.

"Oikawa?" Hajime was getting worried now. It looked like Oikawa wasn't exactly having the best time remembering why he fell in love with dancing. The scrunched expression, the pain tinging his eyes. "You really don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I don't mind."

"No, it's fine Iwa-chan. It was after my class and I had to go back to the studio because I left my sweater there. When I walked in, one of the more advanced classes were going on. But there was just this one guy doing a solo piece. And god Iwa-chan, it was beautiful. He was amazing and it looked like every move he did was so natural and he did it all without thinking. Yet you could tell he put so much thought into every single move. I have no other way to describe it expect that it was like watching music come to life. It was breathtaking." He stopped again, eyes wide, lost into his own words.

"Oikawa, you really don't have to go on." But he wouldn't listen.

"I wanted to be like him. I wanted to dance like him, I wanted to have the same passion he did. After that day I started trying so much more and I practiced every single day. I worked my ass off and when I wasn't dancing, I was thinking about dancing. It just became my purpose in everything, I couldn't stop myself from falling into the love I have." He reached the hand that wasn't holding Hajime's to the sky and tried to grasp at something that wasn't there.

“So that's how you fell in love with dancing?" Hajime wasn't sure, but he felt like there was much more to the story than just what Oikawa told him.

"He's why I came to hate it more."

"What?"

"Every time we auditioned for the same part he would get it. Everything was like a competition we both competed in, he would always win first and I came in second behind him. People would come and love me. They loved my dancing, my personality, how handsome and charming I was. But that was never enough to beat him. He would always be ahead of me." Oikawa sat up now, slamming his fists against the ground. "I came here because I didn't want to have to lose against that damn Ushijima. He always had so much more skill and talent. He would always just get everything and I was sick of it."

Oikawa's head fell into his hands, his shouldering shaking violently. Hajime was speechless, unable to say anything as he slowly rose off of the floor to sit next to Oikawa. He hadn't seen Oikawa this broken before. He couldn't see his face at all, but he could hear Oikawa's cries muffled into his hands. He wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"Oikawa, it's okay. Please, I promise it is okay." He would do anything to see Oikawa back to his smiles again. This wasn't how Oikawa was supposed to be. Oikawa was supposed to be teasing winds that picked up to violent storms. Not sad drops on a cloudy day.

"No it's not. I'm just some coward who ran away because I couldn't stand being beat over and over again. It was so annoying to see him winning over and over again. I just couldn't handle it. No matter how much passion, no matter how much I worked at it, to the point that I had to be forcibly brought out of the studio some nights, I would never win. I had to get away from him to actually win. How sad is that?"

"Tooru, look at me." Oikawa looked up at Hajime, tears rolling down his cheek. Hajime rested his hands on Oikawa's shoulders and pulled him close, trying to prove how much Oikawa meant to him.

"He doesn't matter. Ushijima does not matter. You are a wonderful dancer. When I watched you dance, it literally took my breath away. I couldn't take my eyes off you for a second. No one would be able too." Hajime tried to put as much meaning as he could in his words, praying that he could show Oikawa how much he cared.

"He still beats me every time." Hajime could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care.

"It doesn't matter. He isn't you. You are great, you are wonderful. So what you can't beat him, I have never seen anyone as passionate about something as you are to dance. When you dance you put your heart and soul into it, and everyone who is watching you can just tell. It infects everyone who's watching you. That's how amazing you are. It doesn't matter if watching him is like watching music come to life. Watching you is seeing the whole entire story come to life."

He still felt Oikawa shaking, still hear the sounds of sniffling and sobs. Oikawa's arms were laced tight around his body, and he didn't think Oikawa was going to let go anytime soon. Not that he cared. He wanted to do anything to make Oikawa feel better now. If he was asked to go and get the moon for him, he would do it in a heartbeat. After a few minutes, he could feel Oikawa move around more.

"Thank you Iwa-chan." Oikawa moved his head from Hajime's shoulder and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I never had anyone tell me any of that before."

"Well they should. Because it's all true. 100 percent." He smiled at Oikawa, who smiled back, tears still glimmering in his eyes.

"And thank you for this date too. When I thought everything was just going wrong, you kept making it all right. I was useless the whole night." He looked down sad again, and Hajime lunged to hug again.

"Oh no, do not start this again. I don't care if the night you planned didn't go right. It was amazing anyway. I got to spend the whole night with you, and it was honestly the best first date I ever had." He hugged Oikawa tight, pulling him as close as he could.

"Thank you Iwa-chan." He whispered into his shoulders, his hands clutching into Hajime's shirt.

Hajime pulled away from Oikawa again, leaving his hands on his waist. They laid down again, this time facing each other, smiles lighting up both of their faces. The night sky shined with stars above them, leaving everything perfect for the two of them. They lean in, fast, but not fast enough, lips meeting in the middle for a well waited for kiss. It seemed to light both of them alive, giving energy to each other. When they pulled away, the world couldn't have gotten any brighter.

"Tell me about yourself Shittawa." Hajime said with a grin.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do." Oikawa smiled that brilliant, beautiful, genuine smile at Hajime, and Hajime felt himself being pulled in more.

"Well I have a nephew named Takeru, who's adorable but not as much as me, and my favorite food is milk bread, and I absolutely love Nicki Minaj, and I have been studying psychology since I was young, and I know aliens exist."

"Aliens? Really?"

"Shut up, I know they're out there. I'm even ready for when they invade and everything." They laughed together, close in each other's arms. And that's how their night went, under the great sky filled with stars, both dwarf and giant, falling more and more in love with each other with every word they said.  
____________________  
Hajime walked into his room, slamming the front door behind him. He ignored the kitchenette where it looked like Kuroo was standing in, and instead choose to face plant directly onto his bed.

"Well hello to you too." Instead of an actual response, Kuroo just got a series of groans in varying pitches.

“Advanced calculus biting you in the ass again?" More varying pitches of groans.

"I told you not to take that class." Kuroo said with a laugh. Hajime was glad he had his face in his pillow because he did not want to see the shit eating grin he knew Kuroo had on his face this very second.

"You're not being a very good roommate, just sitting and groaning into the pillows. I even made us dinner." That made Hajime shoot up from his position right away.

"For the love of god, no Kuroo. Why would you do that?" He ran to the kitchen, ready to pull out the fire extinguisher at any second. When he saw take out and two pots sitting in front of the chairs instead, he nearly went on his knees to pray thanks.

"Really Kuroo?"

"Whaaattt? I went out and got it myself if that counts." Kuroo sat down at the table, filling his pot with his fair share of the meal. Hajime sat across from him, doing the same.

"So why exactly are we using pots instead of plates like normal people?"

"We ran out of dishes a while ago." They both looked at their sink, currently filled to the brim with dirty dishes that they didn't even want to guess how old they were.

"I thought you cleaned them a week ago." Hajime whispered to Kuroo, scared of what could be under the mess.

"Yeah, no. I'm not risking my life going near that thing." Kuroo whispered at the same volume as Hajime. Just then there was a gurgle from their sink. They turned their heads away from it as fast as they could.

"So paper plates from now on?" Hajime asked, refusing to make eye contact with the now angrily gurgling sink.

"Yup." Kuroo nodded quickly, also refusing to make eye contact with the dishes that may or may not be moving around in the sink. They ate the rest of their lunch in a silent and terrified rush, not wanting to upset whatever creature has decided to take over the sink. Instead of putting their pots in the sink, they decided just leaving them in the small fridge would be the best bet for now.

They both headed back to their beds, stretching out arms and legs, and a bunch of other muscles, and just when they both sat comfortably, bodies in the perfect relaxing position, there was a knock on their door. Followed by several more knocks. Followed by two sets of knocks, and what could possibly be reluctant sighing and loud hooting. They looked at each other, eyes glaring to see which one of them would get up to open the door.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who opens the door?" Kuroo asked. They entered that fierce competition state, both determined to not get up.

"Rock, paper, scissors." They both screamed out at the same time, fists shaking with determination. Kuroo's hand formed a pair of scissors, Hajime's paper.

"Ughhhhhh. Best three out of five." Hajime did not want to get up. This was the best laying down position he has ever found on the incredibly uncomfortable bed. He did not want to give it up.

"Sorry bro. Rules are rules." Kuroo just grinned at him and relaxed back on the bed, face showing his happiness in the fact he didn’t have to get up. Hajime groaned and slowly got up, moving his way to the still being knocked upon door.

"What do ya wa-" Instead of being allowed to finish his question, the moment the door was opened to the slightest, Bokuto and Lev raced into the room at full speed. Daichi didn't even say hello as he brushed past Hajime. Sometimes he hated being on this team.

"Did you guys seriously play rock, paper scissors to see who would open the door for us?" Daichi asked with that annoyed tone of his as he sat down in one of the two small chairs in the room. Bokuto and Lev had found their way onto Hajime's bed, and were using his two pillows as weapons against each other. Kuroo was turned on his side, laughing at the two.

"Why the fuck are you guys in my room?" Hajime was pissed now. His room was his room, not the damn ice hockey team's play place and headquarters. He did not like people invading his personal space.

"Well Bokuto and I's floor is getting redone because there's something wrong with the walls or something. I think there may be a dead skunk somewhere, but I always just assumed that the smell was Bokuto. So they kicked us out for the night to get it out." Daichi said, twirling around in the computer chair, yet still managing to look official and boss like.

"And may I ask, our so gallant captain, what that has to do with us, as our room currently does not have a skunk in the walls." Kuroo asked, not amused now as he was a minute ago.

"Good question. You're allowed to ask it. Bokuto and I need a place to stay for the night. So we're staying here." Daichi nodded to himself as if he was all the approval that was needed.

"Why don't you just spend the night with Suga or Akaashi? Wouldn't you be happier with someone you could fuck the night away with instead of our room?”

"Well Kenma said no right away. And Akaashi didn't want to be mean since they're roommates and all." Bokuto said, currently held in a weak head lock by Lev.

"And Suga is on a college trip with his environmental studies class. Something about saving the beaches. Or maybe beech trees. One or the other."

"And you guys couldn't find any other place to stay?" Hajime asked, feeling that nick in his neck starting up again. There goes a good night of sleep.

"Nope. So we're staying with you." Daichi said with a final tone, meaning that there was no more fighting against him. Hajime hated that tone. It reminded him of the tone his dad would use when he had to go to bed or eat his tomatoes. He really hated tomatoes.

"Okay, fine. But why the fuck is he here?" Hajime asked angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Lev.

"Oh, I just saw them walking and I followed along with them." Lev smiled that stupid, innocent smile of his before fake wrestling with Bokuto again. This time Kuroo groaned into his pillow as Hajime gave Daichi that 'really, this idiot, really' look. Daichi only shrugged.

Hajime groaned into his hands, not bothering to even try and stay in his room. He picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulders before he turned to walk out.

"Those fucking dishes better be clean before I come back." He slammed the door shut and made his way out of the building. His already shitty day had become about twice as shitty. Maybe twice and a quarter.

He walked down the path that led to the library when he was suddenly tackled back on the grass on the side of the sidewalk.

"Iwa-chan~." He looked up to see Oikawa straddling him, a ridiculously happy smile on his face. He looked fucking adorable, but Hajime wasn't going to say that.

"Ugh, don't tackle me, dumbass."

"Iwa-chan, that's a mean thing to call your loving boyfriend." They had been going out for a month now, and Hajime had to say it was an amazing month. He really didn't know what he did to deserve the annoying, incredible boy as his boyfriend, but he was happy he did.

"Shut up." Even with the mean words, they smiled at each other, and Oikawa seemed to be leaning down to kiss him, eyes staring deep into Hajime’s.

"Don't make out of the grass, homos." Oikawa rolled off of Hajime as fast as he could, frozen in shock on his back, hands and feet still in the air. He sort of looked like an animal playing dead. Hajime could see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing a bit away from them, bent over laughing. Hajime promptly responded with the finger and a gruff cruse.

"So anyway, why the fuck did you feel the need to tackle me?" He turned towards Oikawa, who had woken up out of his shock and was shaking his head to make sure bugs hadn't gotten into his hair. He hated bugs.

"Oh yeah. Guess what Iwa-chan!" He clutched Hajime's arm with obvious excitement.

"Your dance performance is this Friday?" Hajime said, already knowing that it was what Oikawa was going to tell him.

"My dance performance is this Friday!" Oikawa smiled with gusto, before realizing Hajime had said exactly what he wanted him to guess. "Oh wait, you already knew that." He pouted now. He had wanted to surprise Hajime with this information.

"Of course I remember when your dance performance is." He pulled Oikawa into a tight hug, kissing his cheek. "It's important to you, so of course it's important to me."

Oikawa blushed at what Hajime said, love stricken with how honest Hajime was. "Well I guess I'm just reminding you. It starts at seven, okay?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
____________________  
Hajime felt more assured and way more relaxed when he walked into the performance hall this time. After his first trip there to see Oikawa's dress rehearsal about a month or two ago, he had stopped by many more times to pick Oikawa up after his practice. Or sometimes to drop off the lunch the idiot forgot to bring. Yes they had gone horribly domestic like that. Fight him.

This time Hajime was with his friends, hanging around in the horribly extravagant lobby until the doors to the performance hall opened. There were groups of people all around, but instead of the ruckus that went on before one of his games, the room was only filled with a mild chatter, a pleasant, ornamental feeling engulfing the room that was a tad bit stuffy. Everyone looked so posh and fancy, even Hajime had found a suit somewhere in the back of his closet. Suga even came over and ironed it for him. The fact that it was because he called Suga begging after the fifth time he burned himself had nothing to do with it. 

"And that is why I refuse to suck his dick anymore." Kuroo said, pointing to Bokuto. Hajime wasn't sure when, but Kuroo had broken out into another one of his crack pot stories, the ones he never really cared to hear. People were giving them disgusted looks, which did not bode well with him. He was slowly inching away so he wouldn't be associated with them.

The doors were finally opened, much to Hajime's relief. At the very least, there would be no more weird sex stories.

Oikawa was able to score them a box in the second floor balcony, which was pretty amazing. They all filed up the steps, and were amazed when they entered the box. It was as lavish as the rest of the building, plush red velvet seats were in rows, a large window showcasing the whole stage. It made Hajime's wallet hurt. And the seats were softer than his fucking bed, how was that even fair?

Just as he was about to sit back and fully relax in his seat, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Kuroo, who was nodding his head towards the door. The smile on his face was strained as he followed Kuroo out of the box and watched as he leaned against the wall. He watched as the smile morphed into a worried frown, downtrodden eyes, which did not look like it was natural on Kuroo at all.

"Dude, I want to tell Tsukishima I like him." Well that hit Hajime like the bucket did when he was forced to do the ALS ice bucket challenge. Bokuto claimed that the bucket slipped from his fingers. He was still pissed about that.

"You? Like you, as in you, Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Yes me, Kuroo Tetsurou." Kuroo said with a groan, running a hand over his face.

"You sure you haven't been replaced by aliens or something?" He asked, waving a hand in front of Kuroo's face, what he was told was a rather effective test to see if some is an alien or not. He also made a note to stop talking to Oikawa about aliens so much.

"Oh come on, is it really that weird?" Kuroo threw his hands up with contempt. Hajime had to say, this side of Kuroo was pretty funny. And pitiful. Very, very pitiful.

"Sort of. Didn't you say you were just going to ignore your feelings, like a month and a half ago?" It had been about a week after Kuroo had first told him about the two of those clowns sleeping together. Kuroo was oh so serious about just forgetting about the whole thing, saying he wasn't the relationship kind of guy. Not like that stopped Kuroo from being flustered and acting like an idiot whenever Tsukishima happened to be around. He was just glad Tsukishima wasn't on the hockey team to distract Kuroo there too.

"Yeah. But now I changed my mind."

"What made you change your mind? Obviously something happened, otherwise you wouldn't be acting like such a goddamn five year old idiot over it.”

"I have no friggin clue." Kuroo shrank back against himself and sank down to a sitting position against the wall. He did look very sad there. Maybe a little desperate too.

"Well something must've happened, because you seemed to be doing fine at first." It was true. Kuroo was able to tease Tsukishima like normal, albeit blushing like tomato the whole time. But Hajime was pretty sure Tsukishima hadn’t picked up the fact Kuroo was in love with him. From what Yamaguchi had told him, Tsukishima could have a rock thrown at his face with the words 'I Love you' written on them, with the person who threw it singing love ballads right in front of him, and he still wouldn't understand.

"He's just so cute and moody, and he's sort of like a cute kitten." A giant, pissy kitten, maybe. "And I like being around him no matter how much he tells me to go away and I know he never means it because I can see the stupid smiles on his face whenever I make him laugh but he doesn't want to admit it. Good fucking god, I've got it bad." He gripped his hair in a tight fist, fucking it up even more than it normally was.

"Yeah, you do." Kuroo looked up at Hajime, doneness with the situation in his eyes.

"Shut up."

"So what's the problem anyways?"

"Well, there are two this time. And you're probably going to think I'm crazy." Like he didn't already think Kuroo was halfway and back to insanity.

"What are they?"

"One, I'm pretty sure he'll say no. And then tell me my hair looks stupid."

"Well, it does look stupid most of the time." Another done look, this time answered with a shrug from Hajime. "What's the second one?"

"I am pretty sure Yamaguchi likes him too."

"He does."

"I knew it!" Kuroo stood up with a stomp, finger pointing at some random direction. Hajime turned to look at what Kuroo was pointing at, only seeing a wall.

"Dude, what are you pointing at?" It was just a wall, what did a wall ever do to him.

"Shut up, it's for dramatization." Kuroo lowered his hand and looked at Hajime, eyes going wide with patheticness. "Do you see my problem now?"

"No, not really."

"What do you mean? I like someone, and someone else likes that someone. We're stuck in a stupid, young adult novel love triangle." Kuroo really did like to overdramatize everything.

"Have you tried talking to Yamaguchi about it?"

"Well... no."

"Maybe you should. Like, maybe you guys could work out a truce. Heck maybe you can end up falling for him. Land yourself in a nice little polyamorous relationship." Hajime shrugged with his response, unsure of what Kuroo would say in return. He didn't think Kuroo would mind being in that type of relationship, and really, it did seem to suite Kuroo. Hajime didn't think one person could handle Kuroo alone.

Kuroo was quite for a few seconds before responding. "I never really thought of that."

"I was guessing. Just like, make sure they're both okay with it."

"Yeah, of course. And now that you mention it, Yamaguchi is cute. I would love to get in his pants." Kuroo was back to that sneaky grin again, and Hajime did not want to know what images were going on in his head.

"Don’t get with him just because you want to get in his pants!" He shook his head, wanting Kuroo to stop. "Remember, my bed is still off limits. I’m still pissed off after finding my sheets crusted over with cum like last time." Hajime really had a lot of things to still be pissed about. It came with being on a hockey team.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on, we're going to miss the show." They reentered the room, Kuroo sitting next to Yamaguchi instead of Tsukishima this time. Hajime took his own seat when the light had finally dimmed.

The scene opened up to an amazing fight scene, which was pretty impressive to watch in ballet form. The scenery was beautiful, and he would have to tell Yachi how amazing it looked after the show. Watching the dancers was still an amazing feat no matter how many times he’s seen them practice. Hajime had no clue how they were able to move so quick yet elegantly.

When Oikawa finally appeared on the stage, Hajime felt all the oxygen in his lungs leave. Oikawa put on the perfect image of love and forlornness, looking every part of a man in an unrequited love. His movement was fluid, each step another sentence to the story.

The story continued to build up on itself wonderfully, leading up to the ball scene. There was a quick set change, and the curtains opened to a beautiful ball room, people dancing with one another as if it was a posh party right before Hajime's eyes. It was breathtaking, and when Oikawa took the stage to dance with Juliet, even more so.

It was the passion radiating off of Oikawa that filled the story so perfectly, the emotions of love anyone could see in every ounce of his body. Hajime was getting a bit jealous of Juliet. Which was really fucking embarrassing, and you could bet on his life he would never say that out loud.

There was another quick set change when the curtains opened up to the balcony scene. Hajime's eyes widened, remembering this part from the dress rehearsal. It went just how he remembered. Two teenagers, immensely in love with each other, showing off their adoration for one another.

Until Oikawa fell on one of his landings and didn't get up.  
____________________

Hospitals are cold. They're the coldest place Hajime has ever been to. They’re colder than any ice arena he's ever been to, and he's been to a lot.

Hospitals are cold and desperate. They're not made to feel comforting. They have that smell of too clean, of nothing reassuring. They just remind you that you're there because someone you know is currently in one of those rooms. Someone you know isn’t doing well, and they’re currently in one of those rooms, in one of those beds, sick or injured or worse. And that was killing Hajime.

After seeing Oikawa fall on the stage, he knew something was wrong right away. The other dancer on the stage froze in shock and then there were people running towards Oikawa, who still hadn't woken up.

Everyone else in the box was stuck staring at the stage, all worried about Oikawa in their own ways, all unable to comprehend what had just happened. Oikawa was on the floor, unable to get up for himself, being lifted up by several other people. The curtains were being drawn closed as Oikawa was carried off the stage.

Hajime couldn't just sit there though. He didn't. He got up as fast as he could, and rushed down the stairs. He wasn’t even sure where his feet were bringing him, but he knew one thing. 

Oikawa was hurt. Oikawa was hurt and Hajime didn't know what to do. He wasn't there to help him. He wasn't next to Oikawa and he didn't know what was wrong with him and that stabbed him every step he took.

He made his way out of the hall, making his way to the backstage door. He needs Oikawa to be okay. He was begging for Oikawa to be okay. Please just let him be okay.

When he made his way through backstage doors, he could see people running around and another group crowding around one spot. He pushed his way through to find Oikawa laying down on the couch, still not okay, still not awake.

"What's wrong with him?" Hajime was frantic now, holding Oikawa's hand in his own as he knelt next to the couch.

"We're not sure. He passed out on stage and he hasn't woken up since. The ambulance is coming now." Someone told Hajime, but he didn't pay attention to who it was. Oikawa was breathing lightly, too shallow to be healthy. His skin was pale and he looked sickly. He didn't look like Oikawa at all. Oikawa wouldn't look this weak. Oikawa was strong. This couldn't be Oikawa, this wasn’t Oikawa.

At some point Hajime was pushed away and Oikawa was lifted onto a gurney. Hajime continued to refuse to believe what he was seeing. Oikawa would never let himself be seen so weak. But here he was, unconscious and looking like he couldn't even take care of himself.

It was killing Hajime, and it killed him even more to see Oikawa wheeled out of the room. He felt a heavy presence on him all over and he didn't think he could control his movements anymore. He sank down to the floor, head in his hands. This wasn't okay, none of this was okay. Oikawa was hurt and Hajime couldn't do anything about it. He’s never felt this useless in his whole life.

He felt the presence of someone near him and he looked up to see Kuroo standing in front of him. He had a hand outstretched towards Hajime, a somber look on his face.

"Let's go to the hospital." Hajime looked up at him and he could feel his eyes watering. His wiped them with his sleeve before grabbing a hold of Kuroo's hand. Kuroo helped him up and rested a hand on his back. "He'll be okay Iwaizumi. Let's go see him be okay."

Kuroo had driven him to the hospital as fast as he could without going over the speed limit. Sometimes over the speed limit. When they had finally parked, Hajime couldn't find it in himself to get out of the car. He was scared about what he was going to be told. What if Oikawa had to be bed ridden for the rest of his life? What if Oikawa wasn't Oikawa anymore? He couldn't deal with that. There were too many possibilities of what could happen and Hajime was afraid to face any of them.

"Iwaizumi, I'm telling you. He's okay." Kuroo didn't like seeing Hajime like this either. This was too unnatural. Hajime was always roaring and ready to stomp on everything ahead of him. Hajime looked lost now, unsure of what to do.

"What if he's not, Kuroo?" Hajime held his head in his hands again, ready to rip out his hair.

"What could possibly be wrong with him?"

"What if he can't walk anymore? What if he doesn't remember anything anymore? What if he's like, gravely injured?" Kuroo stared at Hajime, face scrunched at Hajime’s uncertainties.

"I think you're overreacting, Iwaizumi."

"But what if he's not." Hajime's voice dropped, his eyes pulled downward as worried filled his voice. "I can't handle that."

Kuroo stared at Hajime, trying to think of anything comforting that he could say. When his brain couldn't think of anything, he rubbed Hajime's shoulder, squeezing it tight in comfort. Hajime took a few more deep breathes, steadying himself for what he would have to face. He finally got out of his car and they made their way inside.

So they were here now, waiting in the waiting room. Oikawa hadn't woken up yet and that only made Hajime worry more. Thoughts he couldn't stop kept racing through his head, driving him crazy. The waiting room felt cold. It was lonely, yet there were many people sitting in the seats, probably worrying about their own problems. Hospitals were terrible. They never brought people together. They only pushed them apart, drove them crazy to the point of giving up. Hajime didn't like it. He hated it. He despised it.

A doctor entered in the room, eyes pointed towards Hajime. "You're here for Oikawa Tooru, correct?"

"Yes?" Hajime stood up, ready to figure out what happened with Oikawa.

"Follow me please." Hajime nodded to Kuroo, who sat in the seat next to him. Kuroo waved him off, nodding back. With that Hajime walked past the doctor who held the door open for him.

"How is he?" Hajime was worried about the answer. He didn't want to hear anything bad. He really didn't want to hear anything bad.

"He's awake and stabilized. We contacted his relatives, but none of them live within the area." Hajime knew that. Oikawa told him about how he left his home far away to come here. It was a miracle for the both of them really. The doctor’s face pulled downwards now, looking at Hajime in the eyes. "I have to ask, has Oikawa been eating?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's malnourished. He hasn't been eating the proper amount of nutriments he's supposed too with his lifestyle."

"He hasn’t?" Hajime frowned, lips pulling tight at the thought. Oikawa hasn’t been eating. Goddamnit, he hasn’t been eating.

"I'll just say the whole thing." The doctor sighed, looking at Hajime with pity, pity that Hajime hated. "Oikawa has an eating disorder, or at least, I believe he does."

Hajime stared at the doctor, his mind swirling with astonishment. Oikawa has an eating disorder? Since when? He's seen Oikawa eat before. His mind flash back to every time he's seen Oikawa eat, every meal they shared together, every dinner they went out too. Always something light, and nearly always he only ate half of the meal. Going over this information in his head, he realized that it was true. Oikawa rarely ever ate.

"And, well. I'm sorry to say that isn't all there is." The doctor said carefully to Hajime, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"There's more? Please don't let there be more." He stuttered out, holding back the tears he felt gathering at the corner of his eyes. He tried to breath, but he could feel his throat closing up on him. Hajime felt himself breaking down now. He was holding back the tears and the urge to go and do every possible thing he could do so Oikawa would be okay.

He just didn’t know what any of that would be.

"Yes. When he landed from one of his jumps, it appears that he landed the wrong way on his foot."

"What does that mean?"

"Well. What I am basically saying is that when Oikawa landed, his quadriceps muscle pushed his knee cap out of place. That, coupled with the lack of nutrients and energy, caused him to pass on stage." Hajime processed what the doctor said to him. Oikawa has an eating disorder. Oikawa had his knee cap popped out. This wasn't good. This really wasn't good at all.

"Is he going to be okay though?" Hajime was desperate to know. Oikawa had to be okay in the end. He had too, otherwise, he didn't know what else Hajime would do. What else Oikawa would do.

"Maybe you should talk to him yourself. He's awake, and I believe it would be good if he had somebody he knew with him." The doctor said, pointing to the room Oikawa was in. Hajime nodded and slowly walked to the door. He knocked once, hoping Oikawa would hear. The groan from inside the room let him know that Oikawa was alive.

"Oikawa?" Hajime asked, opening the door to the room.

"Hi, Iwa-chan." Oikawa was sitting in the hospital bed. He looked pale, way too damn pale. He was hooked up to an IV and there was a heart monitor next to the bed, the beeping making Hajime cringe every second. Hajime walked closer to the bed, holding back tears that wanted to spill from seeing Oikawa on the bed.

"How are you?" He asked, slipping his hand into Oikawa's carefully.

"I-" Oikawa stopped, voice cracking unable to say anything else. Hajime looked at him, trying to will him to say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't dance anymore." Ice water poured on Hajime, his limbs freezing with those words, his eyes wide, his jaw hanging.

"What do you mean?"

"My knee cap popped out. The doctors say I shouldn't dance anymore unless I want to destroy my leg."

"Oikawa."

"I don't care, Hajime. I hated dancing anyways."  
____________________  
Oikawa was not himself. Hajime knew that Oikawa was not himself. Kuroo knew that Oikawa was not himself. Suga knew that Oikawa was not himself. For fuck's sake, Lev and Bokuto knew that Oikawa was not himself. Everyone fucking knew that Oikawa was not himself.

It had been three weeks since Oikawa was released from the hospital, almost a month. Hajime still walked with him everywhere, worrying over Oikawa constantly. He walked him to therapy twice a week. They would kiss and Hajime would wait outside for an hour, afraid to leave Oikawa by himself. He would walk him back to his dorm after the sessions, pretending to not see the tears that were rolling down Oikawa's face.

Or maybe it was the psychical therapy that was harder on him. He wouldn't get up from his bed for hours after one of those sessions. Futakuchi had come up to Hajime several times, begging him to try and help Oikawa get out of the apartment, to get him to stop crying.

Because Oikawa was a mess. And everyone knew it.

There had been no conversation about dance since they left the hospital, just empty stretches of silence because the responses Hajime were getting felt too empty to be Oikawa's. His voice just felt empty. His voice sounded dead. 

And Oikawa wouldn't even go near the performance building. If they even walked past it, his steps would quicken, cringing whenever his right leg landed on the ground. You could see the pain in his eyes whenever Oikawa’s eyes landed on the building. It was painful seeing Oikawa so broken, so lost, and it was killing Hajime day by day.

Oikawa had become empty compared to what Hajime had known. It was like Oikawa was lost in his injury, lost in his pain, and lost in losing one of the only joys in his life. Oikawa was empty and no matter what Hajime did to try and fill him back up, it would never work.

Oikawa walked without the grace that Hajime first saw him with. He walked with his shoulders slumped forward, drawn into himself as if he was really that weak. Hajime did not get to see the dancer he knew Oikawa was. He was no longer the ethereal human he used to be, the human personification of the galaxy in stars, all wrapped into a beautiful human being. No, instead Oikawa had turned into a sack of potatoes. Hajime had no better way to describe Oikawa's current state and that was sad.

He felt guilty whenever he went to ice hockey practice, knowing he could still do the thing he loved to do, yet Oikawa still couldn't dance. He was stabbing Oikawa in back, making his pain worse and he knew it.

It was the worse time of Hajime's life. He could feel Oikawa drifting away from everyone, a ship left to the winds to blow away. He wouldn't go out to parties anymore, or go to Hajime's games, or go out with them on fun nights in the town. He would sit in his room, studying for the psychology major he picked as a back-up before his dancing dreams were ruined.

It was painful for everyone to watch Oikawa fall into this. It seemed like nothing would help at this point, no matter what anyone tried. At one point, someone just mentioned the word dance in front of Oikawa by accident, and everyone could see the heartbroken look in Oikawa's eyes, the way his hands squeezed into his arms and his nails broken skin. Hajime could feel pieces of himself dying every time he was around an unresponsive Oikawa, but he knew the pieces of Oikawa were dying faster.

Where had the flirty Oikawa gone, the one who liked to tease Hajime all the time? The one who presented himself as the best because he knew he was the best. The Oikawa who walked into a room and knew everyone was looking at him because he was just that mystifying, a magnet everyone’s eyes were drawn to. His confidence was gone now, his words much too quiet to be coming out of his mouth.

Hajime didn't know what to do.

"You need to do something." Suga told him one afternoon as they watched Oikawa head to class, alone and way too quiet. "I'm really worried about him."

"Bro, Oikawa like this is not natural. It's scary. Please try something." Kuroo begged with him after Oikawa left their room when he came over to pick up a sweater of his.

"He won't get up out of bed, man. I'm trying to cheer him up, but nothing is working. Not even those cheesy alien movies work anymore." Futakuchi told him, after he confronted Hajime in the hallway.

"Iwaizumi, I don't want to seem rude, but has Oikawa been going to his therapy sessions? He doesn't seem to be getting better." Akaashi asked him over the phone one day, after Akaashi talked with Oikawa in their psychology class.

Everyone was worried, but no one had a clue on what to do. Hajime even asked Oikawa's therapist if there was anything he could do for Oikawa, who only told him to be there for him, that Oikawa would get out of it on his own time. Hajime found that hard to believe.  
Lunch was difficult for Hajime, having to sit with Oikawa to make sure he ate enough. It was such a struggle, trying to get him to eat more than a couple of bites of food. He couldn't pressure him too much, worried about Oikawa having a break down, but he knew the boy needed to actually eat, otherwise he knew Oikawa would regress with his eating disorder. It was a struggle of doing what he knew was right for Oikawa, and just wanting to make his boyfriend happy.

Hajime wasn't sure when he had enough. Maybe it was that day Oikawa skipped all of his classes and wouldn't get out of bed. Or that day he came back from his therapy session bawling like a baby but wouldn't tell Hajime anything. He wasn't sure when he had enough, but Hajime knew that enough was enough.

"Tooru, I need you to look at me." He sat at one of the desk chairs in Oikawa's room, having kicked Futakuchi out a few minutes prior. Not that the boy minded much, he wished Hajime good luck as he left the room. Oikawa was hiding himself under a pile of blankets, unwilling to come out from underneath.

"Iwa-chan, I'm really too tired to come out." Tired. Oikawa said that word at least fifty times a day. It was his excuse for everything. Hajime understood of course. He didn't blame Oikawa for being like this. If he was in Oikawa's situation, he would surely act similar to Oikawa as well. But this wasn't about him right now, it was about Oikawa.

"Please, Tooru. Just please." He moved his chair next to Oikawa's bedside, running a hand over where he assumed Oikawa's head would be. He heard the sound of small sniffles, and Oikawa's head finally popped out from underneath the blankets.

"Yes, Iwa-chan?" His eyes were red and his nose was running. He looked broken, and just plain awful. Hajime could feel his heart squeeze to a near stop. This wasn't Oikawa. This was something else that killed Oikawa and replaced him. This was Oikawa's passion being lost to a stupid injury he couldn't undo. It hurt Hajime, and it hurt Oikawa, and it just hurt everyone.

"Tooru, you need to tell me what's wrong. You need to talk to me."

"Nothing is wrong, Iwa-chan."

"Tooru, we both know something is wrong. Please just tell me." Hajime leaned closer to Oikawa now, listening to the desperation in his own voice. He would get on his knees and beg if he had too.

"I'm fine Iwa-chan. Just a bit tired." He heard a small crack in Oikawa’s voice and he held back his own sobs.

"Tooru, you've been 'just a bit tired' since you got out of the hospital. Everyone is worried about you. We all just want you to be okay."

"I said I'm fine." Oikawa started to lift his blankets over his head again, but Hajime held onto the blanket.

"You're not fine. You've been sitting in your bed for hours at a time. You haven't gone out in forever. You haven't been yourself Tooru. I'm worried about you. I miss you. Please." Hajime nearly broke down in tears as he spoke, his words coming out wobblier than intended. He did miss Oikawa. This wasn't the Oikawa he fell in love with. Oikawa was bright lights and soft music playing in the background of a starry night. This Oikawa was just there, sitting just on the edge to avoid the void. It wasn't alright.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. Don't you see we care about you? Don't you see we all want you to be happy again?"

"I WAS NEVER HAPPY." Oikawa screamed as he sat up, fists slamming against the bed. Hajime had jolted back in his chair in surprise, eyes wide as he watched Oikawa. "Everything was always so hard. No matter what I did, it was never good enough. Everything, every single thing was never fucking good enough. I'm always beat out by all of these stupidly naturally gifted people. These fucking gensius who work half as hard as I do but still get all the damn fame! Do you know there's a new dancer in the program? If I hadn't had more popularity and seniority in this fucking business, they would've used idiotic Kageyama. Do you know how much that fucking hurts? Why can't I just ever win for once? WHY CAN'T I JUST WIN?" Oikawa clenched his teeth, eyes focused on a random part of his bed as his fists clenched by his sides.

Hajime wasn't sure what to say, still left in shock after hearing Oikawa. He had heard about the new dancer on the campus from small passing comments of Oikawa's but he never knew that Oikawa was actually worried about some kid taking his spot.

"It doesn't even matter anymore." Oikawa gave a bitter laugh, a laugh nowhere near as beautiful as the genuine laugh Hajime had fallen in love with. "My knee cap decided to be shoved out of place and I can't dance anymore. I lost it. I lost the one thing I truly ever loved Iwa-chan. I lost it." Oikawa slumped down from his rage now, his own words hitting him like a brick. Tears started to roll down from his eyes, and Hajime knew Oikawa was finally breaking down completely.

"I can't ever dance anymore. I can't do it anymore, Iwa-chan. I've never hated myself so much." He sobbed into his hands, voice breaking with every word he said. Hajime sat on the bed next to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Shh, Tooru, it's okay."

"But it's not. How am I ever supposed to find something I love as much as dancing, Iwa-chan?" His voice was quiet and broken, hollow sounding, yet filled with despair at the same time.

"You'll find a way, Tooru. If anyone can, it's you. Please don’t forget I’m here for you." He hugged Oikawa close, kissing him on his face over and over, kissing away tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Thank you Hajime."

"Anything for you Tooru."  
____________________  
When Hajime stepped out of the locker room he was instantly tackled. A rush of people started to surround him and the rest of the team, cheering loud and powerfully in success. Arms were raised in triumph, the feeling in the room was electric with excitement and victory. Hajime wasn't sure how to react to all of the chaos, so many people, so many voices. People he didn’t even know were patting him on the back, congratulating him on the three goals he scored that night and commenting on how badass he looked during when he won the big fight of the night. He sure as hell didn’t know how to react to all of these people, but he knew how to react to Oikawa jumping into his arms, wrapping his legs around Hajime’s hips and his arms around his neck. 

He kissed him right away, drawing him as close as he could. He felt Oikawa press up against his body, loving the feeling of Oikawa’s lips smiling against his own. Hajime wasn't sure how he ended up so happy, ending up with someone so amazing and perfect in every unperfect way, but he was glad he did. He wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world.

"YOU'RE GOING TO NATIONALS, IWA-CHAN." Oikawa screamed in his ear, squeezing Hajime tight. He kissed his cheek over and over, keeping their faces close together.

"I know. I know." The room was so loud Hajime could barely hear himself over everything going on. It was an amazing feeling. They had made it. They had actually made it. He rested his forehead against Okawa’s, staring him straight in the eye. “Thank you.”

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said in a whisper, only loud enough for Hajime to hear. The energy in the room was electric, sending shivers and shocks down his back. Oikawa’s gaze didn’t make it an easier, his eyes holding a mixture of love and pride for Hajime. It all felt so unreal, something out of a story.

He felt more people tackling him from behind, hands on his shoulders, and looked behind him to see his ecstatic teammates jumping around, pumping his arms, and cheering his name. Scoring the winning goal can do that. The moment the buzzer went off was tackled on the ice and he fell over in a pile of testosterone filled guys sweating buckets in heavy gear.

"ON TO NATIONALS." Kuroo yelled out, raising his fist to the sky as everyone cheered around him.

"WE'RE GONNA FUCKING CRUSH IT." Bokuto screamed afterwards, using Hajime's shoulders as a base to push himself up.

Daichi stood in front of the crowd suddenly, standing on top of a chair. His face was serious, one that a captain was expected to have. He held his hands up, indicating a need for a moment of silence. "I want to say many things to you guys. That I'm proud of how far we come. How happy I am with all our fans support. How glad I am we made it this far and we’re going on to nationals not just as a team, but as a family. I could probably give everyone a two hour long speech of being a responsible adult, which half the team is not. But I'll say one thing for now. WE FUCKING ROCKED IT." Daichi screamed the last part, which arose another round of cheers from the rest of the crowd. There was more jumping and fists pumping and Hajime had to duck several times. The air nearly blew up with the amount of dynamic energy in the room. He almost got swept into it all when he felt a hand tugging on his.

Oikawa was next to him again, pointing away from the crowd and pulling the hand he was holding towards the direction. Hajime nodded and they walked out of the crowd, edging their way around flailing limbs while several people clapped Hajime on the back again. Once they were finally free from the overwhelming crowd, Oikawa turned and hugged him, holding him tight in his grasp. It was a much closer hug than before, one that was much more intimate feeling. Hajime could feel the love Oikawa had for him, the warmth seeping from Oikawa into Hajime. 

It's only been a month since Hajime had had that talk with Oikawa, yet so much has happened it felt like a lifetime. Hajime wasn't sure how to explain it all, but Oikawa had finally started opened up more to his therapist. He was slowly but surely on the way to helping himself, which Hajime couldn't be happier for. Even his psychical therapy was going better, he was responding better than expected to the treatment. It was even possibly that Oikawa could dance again after an extensive surgery, though that was an issue to be talked about later on.

What mattered was that everything was slowly falling into place. There were still problems, of course they wouldn't disappear. But Hajime could deal with them. Oikawa could deal with them. They would get through them together, as long as they were by one another’s sides.

They stood, hand in hand, watching the cheering crowd. Lights were in their eyes, stars and shines, the feeling was light and joyful. It was a victory for everyone here, a victory meant for everyone to enjoy. Sparks were flying everywhere, as they all walked out of the building, ready to celebrate their win.

Hajime could even see Kuroo talking with both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, giving them the look Hajime called 'sexily constipated'. His relationship with them obviously taking off well, much to Hajime's disappointment whenever he was locked out of their dorm. Seeing all three sitting together on the couch was adorably disgusting, it made Hajime feel sick by the cuteness and love of it all. It was a strange couple, the teasing Kuroo, the stone cold Tsukishima, and the sweet Yamaguchi all together. But it worked, it somehow worked. Hajime hasn’t seen Kuroo so happy in months.  
Oikawa and Hajime stopped walking along with the crowd, slowing down to be by themselves.They knew they could catch up if they wanted. They looked up at the dark, star filled sky, staring wide eyed at the wonderfully unknown expanse above them. Their hands clench together tightly, as if they were afraid to let go.

"Hey Iwa-chan?"

"Yes Tooru?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their hands squeezed together again and they kissed, pleasantly happy under the stars, both dwarf and giant.

**Author's Note:**

> it really wasn't supposed to be this long. i was going to edit it but i just want to post it.i will do it later though. i worked really hard on this and i hoped you guys enjoyed it. i also know much more about ice hockey and ballet than i did beforehand. If you wanna chat or anything just like [ my tumblr](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com/) yaknow  
> thank you for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT ( 13/8/15): fully edited with improvements


End file.
